Smashing Stories!
by pokerninja2
Summary: The fifth official Super Smash Brothers tournament is on its way, but there's a catch - Crazy Hand decides the newcomers this time around! What iconic newcomers will be competing? How will they live together? How is Luigi so stupid? All of this will be answered in this one-shot series! My first fic, so constructive criticism is wanted. Read, review, and share with others!
1. Episode 1 - The Fifth Tournament (1)

**Author's Note - There are a few things I need to make clear, so I suggest you read this before the story so no one will be confused.**

 **1\. Like many other Smash fics here, Smashing Stories has all of the characters living in one, giant mansion owned by Master Hand and Crazy Hand. It is supposed to be located in the United States (as such, there will be pop culture references).**

 **2\. Every character that has been playable in Smash games, Project M, or Brawl-, some Assist Trophy characters, all Smashified characters, all boss characters, and any character with a Mii Costume themed after them (besides anything Monster Hunter related) are included.**

 **3\. Out-of-the-ordinary characters like the Teen Titans, Powerpuff Girls, ponies, Sans and Papyrus, Flo & Zo, Daffodil, Team RWBY, Mickey Mouse, Shrek, and a lot more will be included (more on that in the chapter below).**

 **4\. Any other extraneous characters (Waddle Dees and Doos for King Dedede, Dry Bones for Dry Bowser, Doc Louis, Toad Brigade, etc.) that come to mind will be added too.**

 **5\. The Pokemon characters have set genders (Pikachu - Male, Pichu - Female, Jigglypuff - Female, Squirtle - Male, Ivysaur - Male, Charizard - Male, Lucario - Male, Mewtwo - Male, Sceptile - Male, Greninja - Male, Sylveon - Female, Glaceon - Female, Rayquaza - Male)**

 **6 - This story takes place AFTER Smash 4. Take this as how Smash Bros. would be if I had it MY way.**

 **7 - Since the Brawl tournament was ruined by the Subspace Emissary, the Project M and Brawl- tournaments took its place, and are both considered one tournament. As such, Project M and Brawl- are canon in this story.**

 **8 - Super Smash Bros. is owned by Nintendo, and all non-Nintendo assets go to their respective owners (because there's WAY to many to name).**

* * *

There was a gentle, cool breeze in the air. Autumn was coming near, and leaves in a rainbow of colors (well, HALF a rainbow anyway) were breaking away from their trees and flew where ever the wind took them. One leaf in particular, in a reddish-orange color, fluttered through the breeze and landed on a windowsill. It was clearly following the wind, but the window kept it from moving. It would remain stuck until the wind blew in another direction.

That is, until Mario came along, opened the window, and grabbed it.

"Yup," the ex-plumber said to himself. "This'll work fine."

He went over to the dining room and placed the leaf along with the others the Smashers have grabbed. He, Mr. Game & Watch, and Yoshi were tasked to get leaves from outside and use them in the centerpiece. To be honest, Mario was the only one doing work, as Mr. Game & Watch, being a 2D being, was so light the wind picked him up, and Yoshi was trying to save him. Thankfully, he got stuck in a tree, and Yoshi was trying to get him down ever since.

As for the centerpiece, it was a golden statue of a Smash Ball - the symbol of the Super Smash Bros. Tournament - surrounded by leaves and decorations. The statue was done by the efforts of Lucina and Marth, while decorations were set by Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina. Meanwhile, Lakitu and his Spinies were preparing the grand feast. Of course, today was a special occasion.

And that occasion was the last day of the fourth Smash Bros. Tournament.

Yes, today was the last and final day. No one really knew for sure who won the Tournament yet - that was to be announced later this evening - but it was safe to assume that this was the best one yet. While the Melee tournament was the most remember by fans, the Brawl tournament ran the longest, and even had two sub tournaments after the Subspace Emissary - the Project M and Brawl- tournaments - that gained more popularity. All of the previous tournament ended, and now it was the fourth one's turn.

"Yo Mario," Fox called from behind. "Is that centerpiece done yet?"

"No," Mario flatly said. "I've been the only one gathering leaves for the past hour. Game & Watch is stuck in a tree and Yoshi is trying to get him down."

"Can't he flutter jump?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, but he's stuck in that great oak tree Daisy planted a while back." Mario replied.

"Hey, can you keep it down, we're trying to play here!" Wario bellowed from one of the dining tables.

Mario and Fox turned around and saw Wario, Waluigi, Lucina, and Corrine playing strip poker. The girls were losing, as evident by them down to just underwear, but the Wario Bros. were somehow fully clothed. It was obvious they were cheating, and it seemed really despicable for them to pick the most naive females in the Smash Mansion to play with them.

"Yeah," Waluigi followed. "We're just about to win, and need full concentration!"

"What in the Mushroom Kingdom are you guys doing?" Mario aksed.

"The Wario Brothers have been kind enough to let us play strip poker with them," Lucina answered.

"Unfortunately, we are losing," Corrine added.

"Those poor girls," Fox whispered to Mario. The red-clad hero simply nodded.

* * *

Outside, Yoshi was trying to get Mr. Game & Watch down from the great oak tree, but to no avail. He tried flutter jumping, climbing, his tongue, everything, but it didn't seem to work. It didn't help that being outside was making him cold, being a cold-blooded reptile and all. It was times like this he wish he has some Superspicy Curry on him.

Sadly, Kirby ate it all.

Mr. Game & Watch, on the other hand, was sitting on a branch, holding onto it so he wouldn't be whisked away to who knows where. The 2D figure always feared the wind - where he came from, wind was non-existent. Sure, people would blow to make spitballs go upward, but that was it. 2D people were as light as a sheet of paper (if not lighter), so a simple breeze would be enough to carry them. As such, Game & Watch made sure to stay indoors at all times, and would simply pick leaves that blew in from the door. It was too bad he forgot to close the front door so the wind wouldn't carry him.

"Sorry Game & Watch," Yoshi said. "You're too high up." The 2D Smasher bleeped in both fear and agony.

Just then, the two saw King Dedede and his Waddle Dees walk by, raking leaves. This really confused both of them.

"C'mon, minions," Dedede said. "Once these leaves get raked up, we can start building our own monument to honor my victory!"

"Victory?" asked Yoshi. "Dedede, what do you mean 'victory'?"

"Well my victory in the tournament of course!" Dedede boasted. "I won the Brawl- tournament, and with all of the weak newcomers this time around, I practically already won this thing."

"Well today's the last day," Yoshi said. "We can't know for sure yet. Besides, DK beat you earlier today."

"That was just luck," Dedede claimed. "That stupid Golden Hammer cracked my own!"

"No, that was strategy," Yoshi argued. "He knocked back your Gordo, which gave him a free path to the Golden Hammer."

"Shut up," Dedede retorted. "Besides, all those victories yesterday REALLY boosted my score."

"Not as much as mine," Yoshi said. "I beat Brabra twice today, and I won a bracket yesterday. Plus I played a lot of Multi-Man Smash."

"Bet all you did was 10-Man," Dedede taunted. "I beat 20 Miis in Cruel Smash!"

"Well try Adventure Mode on Intensity 9.0!"

"All-Star Mode on Hard!"

"Smash Run!"

"Smash Tour!"

"No one plays that garbage!"

"That's their problem - it gains major points!"

 _ **BEEEEEP!**_

"Oh right, Game & Watch," Yoshi said. "Sorry, buddy."

"What's up with him?" Dedede asked.

"He's stuck in the tree," Yoshi said. "You mind using your Jet Hammer to knock him down?"

"If you admit I won the tournament," Dedede said.

"In your dreams," Yoshi retorted.

"Alright," Dedede said. "No hammer for you."

"Fine, I didn't need it anyway!" Yoshi shouted.

"C'mon Waddle Dees," Dedede said. "Let's go somewhere else."

When the portly penguin and his followers went to find another place to set up their shrine, Yoshi turned to Game & Watch, wondering how to get him down.

* * *

Later that same night, the big feast was prepared. The final match of the fourth tournament, between Ike and Ganondorf, had been settled, and everyone big and small was gathering together for dinner. On the menu this evening was Shroom Steak and potatoes, along with Lon Lon Milk as a beverage (Young Link in particular was excited about it) and some veggies on the side. The Smashers would also get an Electro Pop if they wished.

Everyone was gathered in the dining room. Dry Bowser and his Dry Bones minions got their own table, as did King Dedede and his minions. Some of the girls sat by themselves at their own table, while Wario and Waluigi sat alone (nothing unusual to them). Yoshi managed to get Game & Watch out of the tree with Olimar's help, and he invited both of them and Olimar's Pikmin to sit with him and Birdo. Petey Piranha sat alone since he had a tendency to eat other Smasher's meals, while Kirby and Jigglypuff reserved a table for themselves, which was something not out of the ordinary, as both puffballs were getting _pretty_ serious in their relationship. Meanwhile, Lucina and Corrine hid in the corner at their own table. Since both lost the strip poker game, the Wario Bros. had already posted pictures of them on social media. To make matters worse, they stashed their clothes somewhere, so they decided to secretly use Bowser Jr.'s paintbrush to cover themselves in body paint.

Thankfully, no one noticed. Yet.

As for Mario, he sat on the large table with the centerpiece, alongside the other original 12 (minus Yoshi, Kirby, and Jigglypuff, though that was to be expected) and a few others including Cloud, PAC-MAN, and Sonic that took the missing originals' places.

"That centerpiece is quite astounding," Samus commented. "Good work, Mario."

"Yup, that statue ROCKS!" Falcon proclaimed.

"I couldn't agree more," Cloud said, though a bit stale as always. "The leaves at the statue's base really bring the whole thing together."

"Oh c'mon, it's not THAT great," Mario said modestly.

"Changing subjects," Link said, "Who do you believe won the tournament?"

"It certainly wasn't me," PAC-MAN said a little sullenly.

"Don't be so down," Sonic said comfortingly. "Not everyone does good on the first try. I mean, look at me and Mario. We did GREAT compared to the Brawl tournament. Me especially."

"As much as I hate to agree with that last part," Mario said, "I do."

"Are you two STILL going at it?" Fox asked. "I thought this whole feud was over."

"What? We can't have a little fun?" Sonic asked. "Besides, we've moved passed that LONG ago."

"Yup," Mario agreed. "We had a rocky start at first, but now we've shaped up to be quite a duo."

"Moving on," Ness said. "Aren't Master Hand and Crazy Hand going to tell us who won?"

"That's what they said," Fox answered.

Just then, the hands appeared before them at the dining room entrance. "Speak of the devil," Mario said.

Everyone stopped eating and glanced at the hands. Master Hand and Crazy Hand owned the tournaments, and handled all of the managing, financing, mortgage payments, finds, pink slips, etc. Master Hand in particular was in charge of selecting newcomers for each tournament - he always picked some of the best video gaming all-stars to come to his test of strength, skill, and wit. He was the one that started the whole thing since the first tournament, and has been treated as a ruler by the Smashers ever since.

Well, less of a ruler and more as a boss at McDonald's.

Master Hand snapped his fingers, signalling everyone to pay attention.

With everyone quiet, he began. "OK, there are a few announcements I have to make first before we get to the fifth tournament and what to expect in it. First, thanks to the R.O.B.s' security system, we saw that Wario and Waluigi burned Lucina and Corrine's clothes in the lava of Brinstar. I apologize to you two, Crazy Hand has already ordered some new clothes and the Wario Bros. will be punished according-" Master Hand spotted Lucina and Corrine's body paint, and fell for the disguise. "Oh. I see you both have extra clothes on. Never mind."

At the very least, their body paint was working.

He turned to the rest of the Smashers. "As for our champion of the Smash Bros. tournament, the champion is..." Crazy Hand then proceeded to tap his fingers on the wall. Weather he was doing it as a drum roll or out of his pure insanity was anyone's guess. Regardless, suspense filled the room. The Smashers awaited their soon-to-be-crowned champion.

"PICHU!"

A round of applause came from a lot of the Smashers, though Bowser simply growled in anger. Dedede on the other hand ordered that his minions take down the shrine they built immediately. Pichu got up from her seat and crawled up to Master Hand, who gave her the Smash Bros. Championship Medal. Apparently all of those runs through All-Star Mode paid off.

"Results will be posted in the hallway later tonight if you wish to see your placements," Master Hand continued. "However, I will say everyone did a great job, and that's wall that matters."

Once the clapping died down and Pichu returned to her seat with Wendy O. Koopa and the female Villager, Master Hand cleared his throat (or he would if it weren't for the lack thereof) and got everyone's attention once again.

"Now then," he began. "the fifth Super Smash Brothers tournament is coming very soon. Like always, you all will be pitted against each other in specific matches, and can play Classic Mode, Target Smash, Cruel Smash, and the like in your free time to gain more points. The one with the most points by the end of the tournament will be crowned champion. However though, I should say that this tournament will be... different... compared to previous ones."

The Smashers had a look of confusion, and began chatting among themselves. What was going to be different? Would it be completely different from the previous tournaments, so much so that it may as well be a completely different thing altogether, or would it only be a small change that had minimal effect? Would it be something like the Smash Ball? Could it possibly be that Assist Trophies would get removed? What was Master Hand even talking about?

That's when he snapped his fingers, getting everyone's attention. "So, I believe you're all wondering how this tournament will be different compared to previous ones," he began. "Well, as you know, of the two of us, I am the one who picks the newcomers who are introduced to the tournament. However, since I lost a bet with Crazy Hand... he gets to pick the newcomers."

More chatting commenced, even more so than a few seconds ago. "Exactly what will this mean?" Mario asked.

"Well, my choices are picked solely on video game mascots - based on popularity. However, with Crazy Hand behind the wheel-"

"I'm GoNNA piCk soME BEtTER NewComERs! ONEs that EvEn MasTEr HanD COULdn'T PIck!"

"Yes, yes Crazy Hand, we get it," Master Hand said. He turned to the rest of the cast. "So, expect some... obscure newcomers in the coming weeks. That is all." And with that, the hands disappeared, leaving the Smashers in a weird mix of confusion and excitement.

* * *

 **So, there's the first part of the beginning down. It may seem a little slow now, but it'll DEFINITELY pick up in the coming chapters.**

 **'Till next chapter, see ya!**


	2. Episode 1 - The Fifth Tournament (2)

**We're back, continuing the prologue of this one-shot series.**

 **One thing I'd like to mention however is that this is mostly in memory of the shows/games/movies I previously liked as a kid and still enjoy today, so there is some reasoning behind my random selection as opposed to, y'know, pulling names out of a hat. I'm also sure some of you viewers may remember these too, so think of this series as a nostalgic trip down memory lane. I'd also like to see this as a way to differentiate this from the crowd. Like, how many Smash stories have you seen take place with all of the playable characters together living in a mansion?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The fourth tournament had been closed for two weeks now. Ever since that grand feast (which, to be honest, wasn't so grand), the newcomers Crazy Hand had selected was the talk of the mansion. It was on everyone's minds. The Smashers would try to get information on the newcomers before each tournament to see what they should prepare for, and with Crazy Hand behind the wheel, it just made everyone more and more curious. The R.O.B.s attempted to get into the Hands' computer to find any files regarding the newcomers, but it was blocked. Dry Bowser sent his Dry Bones minions to see if they could find any evidence of newcomers, but to no avail. Zelda tried eavesdropping on Crazy Hand to see if he would erratically say the newcomers' names aloud, though he was somehow a better ninja than she was.

Every tournament they'd tried this and every time they'd come to the same conclusion - they'd just have to wait.

Several months passed, with the seasons changing with them. The talk of the tournament eventually died down, and was rarely even brought up. Now, they were focused on simply training for the upcoming battles - Little Mac and Cloud sparred in the Training Room, Bayonetta was freshening up her skills on a Sandbag, Wii Fit Trainer was hosting a yoga class to help her fellow Smashers get into shape, and Lucina and Corrine... were still trying to hide that they were wearing body paint.

Fortunately, the Wario Bros. were kicked off Facebook for "excessive nudity", so that was no longer an issue.

One morning however, during breakfast, Master Hand and Crazy Hand came into the dining room with an important announcement.

"Attention everyone," Master Hand called out. "Me and Crazy Hand have an important announcement." Everyone stopped eating and payed attention to the hands.

"Well, you want to tell them, Crazy?" Master Hand asked.

"ME aND MasTEr HAND HAve SENt letteRs to ALL The NewComErS TOdAY! WE Sent LetTERS To-"

"Quiet," Master Hand interrupted. "We don't want to spoil anything, _REMEMBER_?"

"OH, RiGHT," Crazy Hand corrected himself.

"Anyway," the right-handed figure said as he turned to the Smashers. "Yes, we have sent letters to the newcomers, they should start arriving today. That is all." He then snapped his fingers, causing both hands to disappear.

As Mario gulped his food, he stood on the table. "OK everyone," he called. "The newcomers are coming TODAY, so we need to get this place straightened up!"

"What's in it for us?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"I... uh..." Mario stammered, thinking of some sort of reinforcement to get the Smash Mansion cleaned.

"Well, I guess nothing," Wario bellowed. "Hey, who wants to see the some WorldStarHipHop vines?"

After a call of "ME!"s, all of the Smashers stormed out the front door, trampling over Mario. Bowser was the last to exit. "How ironic," he said as he stepped outside, following the rest.

* * *

A few hours later, outside of the Smash Mansion, the sky was turning dark and cloudy, and the wind was picking up slightly. The Smashers never often thought about it, but the mansion was a rather glorious sight to behold. Of course it'd be large, as it'd have to house over 200 people, and that wasn't even counting the individual heights. The backyard was littered with gargoyles and statues featuring the original 12, and a fountain smack in path of the front door, with a large Smash Ball statue. Beside the mansion was a large shrine, which was the Pokemon Sanctuary, where all of the Pokemon that weren't Smashers resided. The backyard also featured a playground for the younger Smashers, fields that could be used for soccer, baseball, football, golf, and more, a go-kart track, and even guards of Chain-Chomps and Hammer Bros., and the fence was a radiant gold, with Smash Ball statues on the corners, and the fields were decorated with tulips, roses, daisies - it was enough to make one wonder how much money was spent to build this place.

And that's what went through the minds of two twin cats - a female one with a green bow and blue fur, and a male with orange fur - who were the first newcomers to arrive. They were none other than Flo & Zo.

"Gee," Zo said to his sister. "This sure is different than the city."

"Yup," Flo agreed. "Just look at this house! It's bigger than our entire apartment building!" She then looked at the letter the two cats had received under the couch in their apartment building. "But are we sure this is the right place?"

Zo took a look at the letter Flo was holding, which contained a map of the entire country. They already took a portal from their own dimension to this one, with some clones to take their place while at the tournament. Now it was just a matter of finding the right place. "It says right here is the place," Zo said, pointing at the map. "So how do we get in?"

"Through the front door of course!" Flo said. "I'll just ring the doorbell and... oh..." the kitten paused as she looked at the doorbell. It was way too high to reach. "It's too high. We can't reach it."

"Well, how about we scratch the door?" Zo suggested.

"Great idea!" Flo agreed. The twins walked up and put their front paws on the door.

"Ready Zo?"

"Ready Flo!"

"Let's GO!"

The two cats started scratching the door. Fortunately, from inside, Mario was able to hear it.

"Are those Chain-Chomps loose again?" Mario asked to particularly no one. "I thought I told Luigi to hammer those posts extra-hard!"

"He opened the door and was surprised to see no Chain-Chomps, but rather cats. He wondered why there were cats here, but the letter with the official Smash Bros. symbol on it said it all. These two were newcomers to the tournament.

"Uh," Mario began, dumbfounded. "You two are here for the Smash Bros. Tournament, right?" The two cats meowed as if to say "yes".

"Well, uh," Mario stammered, still dumbstruck. "Come on in." He pulled the door back more and the cats wandered in, exploring the utopia around them.

" _If these were just SOME of the newcomers,_ " Mario thought to himself. " _Who are the rest?_ "

When he turned around, he shortly got his answer. There at the front gate stood a flood of newcomers, each with letters with Smash Bros. symbols. There stood a Paratroopa, a group of Shy Guys, Kraid, Dr. Luigi, the Teen Titans, Blackfire, the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, Team RWBY, Goku, Naruto, Chibi-Robo, Mickey Mouse, SpongeBob, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope, three Minions, Black Mage, a Galceon, a Sylveon, the Mane Six, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Clifford, Miffy, Elmo, Grover, Daffodil, and... John Cena!? And that wasn't even counting the ones just arriving.

" _Well, so much for being a Nintendo-based tournament,_ " Mario thought

* * *

The rest of the newcomers arrived within a week. While a few choices like Kamek and Black Shadow seemed like good picks to the Smashers, a few others were a bit obscure. Horses? A small, red dog? A family of French cats? Those certainly weren't ones the Smashers were expecting.

Then again, it was Crazy Hand, so his choices were OBVIOUSLY crazy.

Then, when Summer came along, Master Hand called all of the Smashers, veterans and newcomers alike, to the living room for an announcement.

"Alright everyone," the gloved being began. "As we all know, several newcomers will be joining us for this tournament, and thanks to Crazy Hand, our roster is bigger than ever before. So, I believe we all know what time it is."

"WALUIGI TIME!" Waluigi shouted, gaining looks of annoyance.

"No," Master Hand corrected. "It's-"

"PARTY TIME!" Pinkie Pie shouted as confetti blasted in the background. Since her introduction to the roster, her random outbursts and erratic nature led some of the Smashers to assume she had a mental disorder.

"No," Master Hand said, slightly more agitated. "It's-"

"ADVENTURE TIME!" Finn shouted.

"NO!" Master Hand yelled. "As I said, it's-"

"SHINY PETEY TIME!" Petey Piranha called out, receiving looks of confusion.

"You can talk?" King Boo asked. Without giving an answer, Petey simply fell asleep.

"Now, if there are no more interruptions," Master Hand continued. "It's..." he paused to make sure no one would outburst. "Time for-"

"Silly Songs with Larry!" Larry the Cucumber randomly shouted

 _ **PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT**_

"Oooooh," Wario said. "That was a big one."

" **SHUT UUUUUUP!** " Master Hand shouted. "WILL YOU PLEASE LET ME SAY THAT TOMORROW STARTS THE FIFTH TOURNAMENT!?"

Sure enough, everyone shut up after that outburst.

"My apologies," Master Hand said. "But yes, Tomorrow will start the fifth official Smash Bros. tournament. As with every tournament, you all will be bunking with some of your fellow Smashers. Mario, would you like to read it over?"

"Can do," Mario said as he walked up to the front of the living room. After about two hours, Mario finished up and returned to the rest of his fellow Smashers.

"Thank you, Mario," Master Hand said. "The first matches will start in the morning, and Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, the Stadium, and the like will be open if you wish. Have a good rest of the evening."

That night, everyone went to their assigned dorm rooms to get some sleep. They were definitely going to need it - the big tournament would start the next day.

And what a tournament it would be.

* * *

 **And so ends the prologue of my one-shot series. It wasn't quite how I expected it, but I like how it turned out. Now that this is done, I can focus on the fun part - the many misadventures of the Smashers! And with newcomers like these, it opens up for SO much more options!**

 **'Till next time, see ya!**


	3. Episode 2 - Adventure Mode on 90

**I have fixed a few errors in part one of Episode 1, so if you for some reason can't stomach errors, be sure to get on that.**

 **Well, Crazy Hand's newcomers have arrived, the fifth tournament has begun, and so ensues the wacky adventures of our favorite Smashers. From here on out, these chapters will follow no particular order (with a few exceptions) to make it seem more like a TV cartoon show - which makes sense considering I have TV show characters like Twilight Sparkle and SpongeBob.**

 **Be sure to follow, review, and share with others!**

* * *

Breakfast had just passed in the Smash Mansion. After meals, the Smashers would either go to their assigned matches, play some Classic or All-Star Mode, or mingle with the friends they made during the tournament.

And today, the Cutie Mark Crusaders decided to head into Adventure Mode.

"OK girls," Apple Bloom, the apparent leader of the group, said. "Y'all wanna try this game?"

"Adventure Mode sounds pretty fun," Sweetie Belle cheerily said. "At least, that's what I heard the other foals say."

"Sweetie, we're not in Equestria anyomore," Scootaloo corrected.

"Oh, right," Sweetie said.

"Anyawy," Apple Bloom continued. "Ah've got a GREAT feelin' 'bout this. We're gonna kick this game in the butt!"

"Yeah," Scootaloo said. "This game won't know what hit it!"

"Hooray," Sweetie exclaimed. "The portal to the game looks pretty!" The other two fillies gave their white-coated friend a confused look.

"Oh, sorry," Sweetie said. "I thought we were just saying things loudly." In her defense, the portal did look pretty.

The three friends grabbed each other's hooves and hopped in. They were teleported to the first area in Adventure Mode, the Mushroom Kingdom. It was a beautiful sight, with grassy pastures, calm waters, and... green tubing? And floating blocks? What WAS this place?

"This looks pretty," Sweetie Belle said, mesmerized by the beautiful visuals.

"Eh, it's OK," Scootaloo said. She clearly wasn't interested in awing at the area.

"'Ey girls," Apple Bloom called out. "We should probably follow those arrows," She pointed her hoof at the large arrow sign. "They'll probably lead us to where we're s'posed to go."

"Duh," Scootaloo contradicted. "Isn't that the POINT of arrows? Ha, get it?" Apple Bloom clearly wasn't amused.

"Cut the jokes, Scoot," Apple Bloom said. "We've gotta get goin'. Ah don't like the look of that timer in the sky." The two ponies were just about to move when they stopped.

"Where's Sweetie?" both said at the same time.

"Awww," Sweetie Belle called out. "Look at this cute thing," She was lying down on the ground, watching a Goomba walk up to her."

"Uh, Sweetie," Scootaloo called out. "I don't think you should be spending your time with that acorn."

"Yeah," Apple Bloom agreed. "Ah don' think that's safe."

"But it's so CUTE!" Sweetie said. The Goomba came inching closer to her. "C'mere, little guy," she said as she held out her hoof.

 _CHOMP!_

"OOOOOOWWWWW!" Sweetie shouted as she held her hoof, now in tears. The Goomba bit her on the hoof. Those fangs weren't just for show.

"SWEETIE!" both fillies called as they ran up to their friend. Sweetie was crying waterfalls, and for a good reason. Her hoof had two large holes in it, thanks to those fangs.

"We gotta get outta here!" Apple Bloom shouted. "If there's more of those things 'round here, we're dead meat fer sure!"

"I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN'T HAVE PICKED INTENSITY 9.0!" Sweetie shouted at Scootaloo in both anger and pain.

"Well we DEFINITELY weren't doing 0.1. That's WAY too easy." Scootaloo argued.

"LOOK AT MY HOOF!" Sweetie screamed as she held out her hoof for her orange friend to see. It looked a LOT worse, slathered in blood coming out of the two large bite marks. "HOOVES SHOULDN'T LOOK LIKE THAT!"

"How was I supposed to know this would happen!?" Scootaloo contradicted.

"GIRLS!" Apple Bloom yelled as she got in between Scootaloo and Sweetie. "FOCUS! We gotta get to that finish line over there," she said as she pointed to the checkered flag. "If we make it over there, we'll be done!"

Apple Bloom carried Sweetie Belle on her back, knowing that she should not walk on a hoof in that condition. Several Goombas and Koopa Troopas ambushed them (thankfully, they didn't get a chance to bite). Scootaloo, as reckless as she was, took a Koopa Troopa's shell and threw it at the Goombas. This cleared a path, and they continued onward. Then, they encountered some Koopa Paratroopas.

"Even TURTLES can fly!?" Scootaloo shouted, upset.

"Now's not the time to whine about no bein' able to fly, Scoot," Apple Bloom called from a platform below. "We're 'bout halfway there, an' Ah think Sweetie's hoof is gettin' worse."

"Fine," Scootaloo said, to annoyed to argue.

When the three friends reached a Mushroom platform, a horde of Yoshis fell from the shy and began attacking. Sweetie hid in the corner to attend her injury while Apple Bloom and Scootaloo battled. Working on teh farm certainly paid off for Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo's scooter really helped out. They eventually KO'd all of the Yoshis.

"Girls, Ah can see the finish!" Apple Bloom called. After a few more Goombas, the Crusaders reached the flag and a portal opened. This would take the friends further through Adventure Mode.

* * *

In the Arcade room, Sonic and Tails were at the PAC-MAN game. The two apparently were seeing who could get the highest score in the Arcade games, starting with what was possibly the most notorious one. Sonic got a score of 100,002,329, and Tails was closely catching up.

"Geez," Sonic said. "You're doing better than I did. You still have your lives!"

"It's all in memorization," Tails responded. "Everything moves in a pattern - the ghosts, the Bonus Fruit, everything."

"I can't get all that memorized," Sonic complained. "I just go in and hope for the best."

"Why am I not surprised," Tails said. Then, the two-tailed fox beat Sonic's score.

"Well, looks like I win this round," Tails said.

"Oh alright," Sonic admitted. "Bet you can't beat me at Mario Bros.!"

"You're on!" Tails said, as both friends ran to the Mario Bros. cabinet. Coming into the arcade was Samus, who was on the phone. "Yeah, that's right. 350 cheese, 200 pepperoni, 100 meat lovers, 50 veggie, and 100 dessert. And lots or ranch dressing. Yes, I'm aware that would cost over $1000. Put it on Master Hand's tab. OK," she hung up the phone.

She hated ordering pizza for the mansion.

Wario, who was seemingly following her, ran up to the bounty hunter. "Did you get my hot wings? PLEASE tell me you git my hot wings!" Samus just shoved Wario out of the way and continued onward. Wario sighed, hoping she did not forget about his delicious fried, spicy treats. Just then, Wario felt his stomach growl and his bowels tremble.

"Oh boy," he said as he ran to the nearest bathroom. He shut and locked the door, plopped himself on the toilet, and let it all release.

He was in there for a good few minutes before Wii Fit Trainer came along, needing to relieve herself of all the coffee she drunk. However, Pinkie Pie sped through. "Ohhhhhh PICKLES!" She just got back from a match with Squirtle and Greninja, and was desperate to go ever since. It didn't help she had to fight two water-type Pokemon. She tried to open the door, but it was locked, so she just hopped in place. "Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry! HURRY UP IN THERE!"

 **Pfffffft.** "Ooooooooooh," Wario said. "I'm gonna be in here for a LOOOOONG time..." **rrrrrrt.**

Pinkie cringed, struggling to hold her urine. If there was one problem with the Smash Mansion, it was the bathroom. With so many Smashers around, it was near impossible to find an available bathroom. "I don't think I can wait a long time," Pinkie said, obvious desperation in her voice. "Please, please PLEASE hurry!"

"Why can't you use the bathroom on the floor above?" Wii Fit Trainer asked as she was heading to the elevator to find an available bathroom.

"Kraid is stuck in the door," she said, hopping on one hoof.

"Well, I'm going to find a separate bathroom," Wii Fit Trainer said as she entered the elevator. "Good luck Pinkie, you're gonna need it."

* * *

"FINALLY!" Scootaloo exclaimed, finally sending Samus into Brinstar's lava. "I thought we'd NEVER beat her."

"We didn' come out unharmed, though," Apple Bloom said. "Sweetie still has a hurt hoof, and Samus' blast cut off our tails!"

"Big deal," Scootaloo said. "Our tails weren't important anyway."

Just then, Brinstar began to shake, and small explosions were happening. **WARNING! RED ALERT! SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED! 30 SECONDS UNTIL SELF DESTRUCT!**

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Sweetie Belle screamed over the sirens.

"AH DON' KNOW," Apple Bloom answered, "BUT WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!"

The fillies began jumping off the platforms, going to the space ship above. By a hair, they reached the ship and it took off, with Zebes exploding below them.

Apple Bloom sighed in relief. "Ah though we were dead meat fer sure!"

"Uh, what's that?" Scootaloo asked, pointing at the green, glowing eyeball. It blinked, then began inching toward the crusaders, who were cowering in fear. The owner of this eyeball revealed itself.

Mecha-Ridley.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Scootaloo complained.

"How did we miss that?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Girls," Apple Bloom said, "We gotta beat this thing if we wanna continue." Just as she said that Mecha-Ridley shot some fireballs, which just barely missed them.

"We can't!" Scootaloo argued. "Look at Sweetie! She can hardly walk! And look at us! That thing's gonna kill us!" Mecha-Ridley swiped swiped a robotic arm at them, which accidentally grabbed Apple Bloom's bow and took it off of her head.

"It WILL kill us if ya act like that," Apple Bloom said as Mecha-Ridley shot some missiles. "But if we DO die, it'll be yer fault!"

"No it won't!" Scootaloo argued.

"STOOOOP!" Sweetie Bell shouted from behind. Both fillies stopped and stared at the white pony.

"We're gonna have to work together to defeat the robot," Sweetie said. She then limped upward with her damaged hoof and observed the area. Mecha-Ridley was in the center, but was connected to the back of the ship through a few cables.

"You two distract him, and I'll do the rest," Sweetie ordered. The other two crusaders nodded in agreement, and made funny faces at Mecha-Ridley. The mechanical monstrosity fired several missiles at them, as well as trying to catch them with his robot claws, but to no avail. He couldn't seem to catch them. This effectively distracted him, and Sweetie Belle, ignoring her large gash in her hoof, limped up to the cords behind Mecha-Ridley and unplugged them, shutting it down.

"Wow Sweetie," Scootaloo said in astonishment. "That was clever!"

"Ah didn't think ya had it in ya!" Apple Bloom added.

"Oh, it was nothing," Sweetie Belle modestly said, blushing. "Anyway, I see a Star-shaped planet. We'd better head there next." Apple Bloom took control of the ship and directed it to the odd planet.

* * *

At this point, there was a relatively long line at the bathroom at Floor B. For some odd reason, Wario's time in there was stringing way too long, and many of the Smashers waiting in line were about to loose it. The smell of Wario's waste wasn't helping either.

"What the heck is taking so long!?" Yoshi asked.

"It's Wario," Marth answered. "He has been in there for the past hour."

"Pika pika PIIIIIKA!" Pikachu wimpered, fidgeting in place.

"Ooooh, I hope he hurries up," Lucina whined.

"Me too," Corrine added. Both girls being in body paint had a really negative effect on them.

"It was a REALLY bad idea to drink all that Lon Lon Milk during that battle," Young Link complained.

All of this complaining drew the attention of Mario, Samus, and Dr. Mario. They were aware of the bathroom situation, and it was not the fist time they have seen this problem occur. The week before, Palutena got stuck in the toilet, which caused a really big line, and the week before that Ashley tried some potion which accidentally gave her uncontrollable bladder problems, again, causing a long line. It was definitely clear this issue needed resolving.

Especially with people like Wario.

The three Smashers decided to go to Final Destination and report this to Master Hand. When they reached there, Master Hand was addressing the checks for the pizza Samus had ordered earlier. "May I help you?"

"Let's just cut to the chase," Samus said. "There aren't enough bathrooms in the mansion, especially with this many people."

"Yeah," Mario agreed. "Only one bathroom per floor isn't nearly enough. Let alone the fact the dorm rooms are really far away from them."

"I'd also like to point out that holding waste, be it urine or feces, is really unhealthy, especially given the circumstances of the tournament," Dr. Mario chimed in.

Maser Hand pondered on this for a moment. "Well, what can we do? Even if we were to build extra bathrooms, it'd take FOREVER to install them."

"Well, I may be an ex-plumber," Mario said. "But I can still work some pipes."

"Very well," master Hand said. He snapped his fingers. "I have outlined empty areas with no wall that you may use. Make use of it."

"Will do," Mario said as he left, with Samus and Dr. Mario close behind.

* * *

The Cutie Mark Crusaders had faced many, many, MANY obstacles in Adventure Mode. They traveled through the Mushroom Kingdom, escaped a destroying planet, avoided F-Zero racers (Scootaloo tried to race them, but ended up breaking her scooter), and even squared off with Metal Mario. Sweetie Belle still had her hoof injury, which was most likely getting infected, Apple Bloom gained a black eye and a large gash in her side (thanks to a Polar Bear), and Scootaloo broke her wing (Mr. Game & Watch clone) and lost a tooth (thankfully it was only her baby tooth). Now, it was time for the ultimate test at Final Destination.

Bowser.

Like the previous opponents, this was merely just a clone of the real Smasher, though that didn't change the fact Bowser was scary. He was, by far, the scariest opponent the crusaders had faced.

"So, you three gonna fight or not?" Bowser taunted.

"C'mon, girls," Apple Bloom called. "We've made it this far! We're SO CLOSE!"

"Yeah, this is the final stretch!" Scootaloo cheered.

"I'll -OW- try to help," Sweetie Belle said, who was obviously more injured than the other two.

"Well, let's win this thing!" Apple Bloom called. "CHARGE!"

Like coiled springs, the crusaders and Bowser charged toward each other. The fillies had the number advantage, though that didn't make the battle any easier. Bowser was one of the strongest Smashers in the tournament, and at the highest difficulty, he would not throw any punches. Apple Bloom kicked Bowser, while Scootaloo hit him with the remains of her scooter. The Koopa King, however, grabbed both of them and smashed their heads together, and threw them across the stage. Sweetie sneaked up behind him and grabbed him with her unicorn magic, and threw him across Final Destination. Angered, Bowser breathed a stream of fire, which pierced through most of Sweetie's coat and scorched the skin under. Screaming in pain, she fell to the ground as Bowser picked her up and took a huge bite out of her face - he poked her eye out and ripped some of the skin of her face off. He was then headbutted by Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, sending him off the edge.

"We... we did it..." Apple Bloom weakly said. "We won..."

"Yeah," Scootaloo said between pants. "We did."

"Are we... done...?" Sweetie weakly said.

"Don' speak Sweetie," Apple Bloom said. "We have to get ya to Dr. Mario."

Before they could regroup, Bowser jumped back up onto the stage, shocking the three fillies. Then, a bolt of lightning struck him, transforming him into Giga Bowser. Very few Smashers made it to Giga Bowser on this difficulty, and they'd usually lose here. Bowser's scarier form caused Apple Bloom and Scootaloo to wet themselves, while Sweetie Belle threw up.

They weren't done yet.

" **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!** " Giga Bowser laughed. " **THIS IS MY TRUE FORM! I AM GIGA BOWSER, AND I WILL DESTROY YOU! YOU THREE HAVE MADE IT FAR, BUT THIS IS THE END OF THE LINE!** "

The crusaders looked at each other, and they all shared the same thought. There was no way they were going to beat this monstrosity.

They had failed.

The friends bowed their heads down to the Koopa King, surrendering. They knew Giga Bowser would defeate them sooner or later.

" **WHAT IS THIS?** " Giga Bowser questioned. " **THESE WARRIORS ARE SURRENDERING TO ME? VERY WELL, AT LEAST THEY WILL DIE IN HONOR.** " He took his claw and was about to slash at his new victims, ending them, but slipped and fell off the edge of Final Destination. The three fillies looked up and saw Giga Bowser was gone. In an instant, the three fillies were brought back to the Adventure Mode portal, completely unscathed as if nothing ever happened. Sweetie's eye was back in its place and her hoof was no longer hurting, Scootaloo's scooter and wing were fixed, and Apple Bloom's bow was back in its rightful place.

"Was... was that it?" Apple Bloom questioned. "Did we win?"

"Hey, look at our score!" Scootaloo called out. Apparently clearing Adventure Mode on the highest difficulty possible boosted them to 6th place on the tier list.

"WOW!" Sweetie yelled in astonishment. "Look at how high we are!"

"We're higher than our sisters put together!" Apple Bloom said.

Apparently they haven't failed after all.

* * *

By the time dinner rolled around, Wario had finished his time with the bathroom, though everyone else was using bathrooms Mario had installed. He may have been an ex-plumber, but he sure did know his skills. Sonic also ended up beating Tails in terms of how many high scores he had over Tails (he could thank the amount of racing games in the arcade for that). The pizza had also arrived, with Petey Piranha answering the door. The pizza delivery man didn't know what to say, but Petey did give him the check Master Hand had signed, so he simply gave Petey the pizza.

Before he could shut the door though, Wario burst through. "Did she get my hot wings?" he asked to no one in particular.

He grabbed the first box on the stack, but was met with veggie pizza. He reeled back in disgust, and shot a glare at the pizza guy, who cowered in fear and drove off in the car. Wario tried to catch up to him, but alas, his refusal to exercise slowed him to a sweat before he reached the front door. "CURSE YOU PIZZA MAN!" Wario yelled in anger.

Petey took the pizza to the dining room, where everyone was awaiting the cheesy, crusty meal. He placed the boxes on the serving table, and the Smashers took their plates and got their servings.

And with that, the night ended on a good note. Pinkie Pie was able to relieve herself in the new toilets Mario installed (though barely), Wario passed his waste, Sonic trumped Tails, and the Crusaders decided to try Adventure Mode on Intensity 9.0 once more in the future. Only one question remained.

"Hey, why did they bring back tripping!?" shouted Shulk as he was KO'd by Falco.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know I'm updating kinda often, but don't get too used to it. Coming up with these takes time. Also, I know I kinda put a focus on certain characters in this chapter and the previous ones (namely Wario, Petey, and the ponies). I will try to avoid that in the future.**

 **But 'till next chapter, see ya!**


	4. Episode 3 - Love is in the Air

**Like I said in the previous chapter, I will try to use different characters than the ones I used in the previous chapters (most notably Wario).**

 **That is all.**

* * *

Kirby had recently woke up from a nap he and Jigglypuff shared. They both had to share a dorm room with fellow couple Yoshi and Birdo, which they didn't mind in the slightest. There were only two beds due to a shortage of them, but neither of them didn't complain - Yoshi and Birdo shared one bed and Kirby and Jigglypuff shared the other. The room itself wasn't all that special. Most dorm rooms had a red, blue, yellow, green, or black color on the walls depending on the floor they were on. It was, however, decorated with Yoshi Eggs and Warp Stars. There was also a gold chandelier on the ceiling.

Rubbing his eyes, Kirby checked the calendar and realized it was his and Jigglypuff's five-year anniversary since they became a couple. It felt like just yesterday when the two puffballs laid eyes on each other. Kirby offered her his own meal after Luigi squished hers with a television (don't ask) on the first day of the tournament, and the two have been together ever since. Despite how long they have been together, they have never actually went on a date.

Today, that was supposed to change.

Kirby ran into the computer room, seeing that Lucario was playing Overwatch on one of the stations. Ever since a pop-up add introduced him to it, he was glued to it ever since. He claimed it was "a way to expand the use of his aura", but everyone knew he was just playing the game because of Tracer.

Kirby got on another station to see if his reservation he made the previous day was still held, and it was. He got a nice table by the window at 6:00 PM, where the two lovers would be able to witness the sunset as the moon would rise. He had also purchased a special item - a diamond-crested bracelet. How she would wear it, he didn't know, but she'd definitely find a good use for it. But best of all, it was at their favorite restaurant.

KFC.

You couldn't blame them either. Their fried chicken was on point!

But alas, there stood one major problem. Kirby was REALLY nervous. What if he waited too long and she was already looking for someone else? What if she was sick and had to cancel the date? What if she didn't like the bracelet he bought? What if he couldn't present her with the bracelet? What if he looked like a slop while eating? What if she though he was a total idiot for wanting a date? So many fears flowed through his mind.

Then, Paper Mario flipped right behind the pink puffball. He had a tendency to do that at the most surprising moments, making it a shock whenever he suddenly became visible. Not to mention that, since he was paper, was only visible from a few angles.

Needless to say, Kirby was caught off guard. He jumped out of his seat and fell on the ground with a thud. After rubbing his head, Kirby realized that this date was supposed to be secret - no one could no about it. And Paper Mario was looking right at the screen!

The paper ex-plumber took a long, hard look at it. This was the KFC official website, and smack in the middle of the screen was Kirby's reservation, set for 6:00 PM, and the assigned table. It didn't take long for him to realize Kirby was taking Jigglypuff on a date. Kirby thought about blocking the screen, but the damage had already been done. His cover was blown.

Paper Mario turned to the young puffball and started speaking. For some reason, he could move his mouth and make arm signals, but no voice would come out. Even more strange was despite that, everyone somehow knew what he was saying.

Kirby frowned and lowered his head in shame. "Poyo." Kirby had a similar issue where he could only say "po", "yo", or some combination of the two.

Paper Mario lifted his hand in the air.

Kirby lifted his head in shock. "Poyo?"

Paper Mario nodded.

Kirby had a face of relief. "Poyo!"

Paper Mario nodded and walked away. Kirby smiled.

His date had been saved.

* * *

As Raven exited from her match with Waluigi (she lost, but she didn't really care), she went into the elevator, going to Floor F, and went to her dorm room. As she opened the door, she sighed. She just HAD to be roomed with the worst possible Smashers for someone like her. She would gladly take Beast Boy and Cyborg over these idiots.

First there was Petey Piranha, who spent his entire time in the dorm room sleeping on her bed and occasionally spitting goop on it. This annoyed her, as whenever Raven tried move him to the bed that was supposed to be his, she'd just be met with a faceful of goop as Petey simply went back to her bed and slept. What REALLY made her gears grind was Petey's bed was about twice as big, yet he continued to sleep and vomit on hers. And whenever it was actually time to sleep at night, he'd use his own bed, leaving Raven with the smelly, sticky mess. It was almost as if he was TRYING to irritate her.

Then, there was Tigger. He annoyed her even MORE than Petey Piranha because he'd pounce her anytime he'd get. He was also loud, which made her question how Petey could sleep through his outbursts, and he'd happily show off his ability to bounce on his tail. Not only that, he did it with PRIDE too, even though many, MANY other Smashers could bounce using their tails. Ridley, Wubbzy, Mickey Mouse, and the Bubble Guppies just to name a few.

Her other roommate was Bowser Jr. He wasn't anything special, but compared with the others, he was an angel. At least he didn't TRY to annoy her, and even when he DID annoy her, it was on accident.

When Raven opened the door, Tigger pounced her. It was kind of routine.

"Hiya, Raven!" Tigger said, now on top of the half-demon.

Raven just sighed. "How many times have I told you to stop pouncing me like that?"

Tigger, still on top of Raven, put his paw on his chin, thinking. "Hmm, let's see," he mumbled to himself. "There was that one time I pounced you in the bathroom. OH! And that other time during lunch, and twice in the-"

"I don't have time for this," raven said as she shoved Tigger off and went into her dorm room. Like always, Petey was sleeping on her bed, and was spitting a particularly big glob of goop. At this point, she didn't put it past him.

Just then, the coo-coo clock on the wall rang. This perked Tigger's attention.

"Ooooh-ho-ho-ho-HOOO!" He cheerfully hummed. "It's now time for the Tigger-rific Tigger Song!" He then took out a scroll, put on his reading glasses, and read it aloud. "Written by Tigger, performed by Tigger, choreograhped by Tigger, and produced by Tigger." He tossed the scroll away, and took a deep breath.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHH-"

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Raven shouted. "I can't STAND you two! Why'd Master Hand have to put me in a room with you!?" She then disappeared.

"Well I though I was a pretty good roommate," Tigger thought aloud. "Whad'ya you think, Petey?"

Petey just simply coughed up more goop on Raven's bed.

As this was happening, Raven had entered the modes room. Perhaps some All-Star Mode would get her annoying roommates out of her head. Why in the world would Master Hand decide someone like Raven, a clam and tough individual who was also part demon being the spawn of an actual demon, with total idiots like an overgrown sunflower with legs and a talking stuffed animal. Neither of them were good roommates. Tigger was more annoying than Beast Boy could ever dream of being, and Petey completely stole her bed during the day, only to use his own at night.

She was so nerve-wracked that she almost didn't notice Bowser Jr. standing in front of the All-Star Mode warp panel. After setting the difficulty - Normal - the Koopa prince was about to enter before he saw Raven approach.

"Hey Raven," Jr. waved. "I thought you were heading back to the room."

"I was, until I saw Petey on my bed again. Then Tigger pounced me. After that, I just decided to leave," Raven responded.

"Oh," Jr. said. "Hey, wanna do All-Star Mode with me?"

Raven thought this over. It it were Petey Piranha or Tigger offering this, she say no in a heartbeat. But Bowser Jr.? He was no question the most tolerable of the roommates. He was a saint compared with them. Then, the half-demon reached her decision.

"Sure," she said. A small smile was visible on her face.

With that, Jr. set the portal from solo to duo, and the two teleported to their first match.

* * *

After a rather quick ride on the Warp Star, Kirby and Jigglypuff were at their destination, KFC. Jigglypuff was quite surprised to hear that they were going on their first date, even after five years of being a couple. However, the Balloon Pokemon said that she REALLY needed the bathroom (and boy did it show) and hustled inside to the ladies room. Thankfully, since the line for the girls bathroom was ALWAYS long, this gave Kirby the opportunity to set up his operation.

He quickly grabbed the the phone, telling Paper Mario that they were at KFC. A few short seconds later, Paper Mario and his crew arrived on another Warp Star. He originally intended to bring his partners along, but Goombella had a meeting with Professor Frankly, Koops had to go on vacation with Koopie Koo, Furrie had an audition for the upcoming play "Dog Food Mart", Yoshi Jr. had to go on a date with Apple Bloom, Vivian was too nervous, and Bobbery and Ms. Mowz had already scheduled the weekend at Poshley Heights hotel for a meeting. So instead, he brought along the Aristocats, Flo & Zo, Daffodil, Lady, and Winnie-the-Pooh, since they were free for the day.

"Wow, that was fast," Zo commented.

"That was the best ride ever!" Marie exclaimed in glee.

"That was AWESOME!" Toulouse shouted.

"Can we ride it again, mama?" Berlioz asked.

"Now, now dears," Duchess "We are here to help our friend Kirby, so let's be respectful to him and do our best."

"That was a bit too fast for my taste," Daffodil commented, seeing carrots in her daze.

"I agree," Lady said, equally dizzy.

"Are you kidding?" Flo asked to the two pets. "That was CRAZY fun!"

However, the entire conversation was limited to just cat meows, dog barks, and rabbit noises.

"Oh, we are at KFC," Pooh said. "Do you believe they have honey in there?" He asked to Paper Mario, who responded with a nod as if to say "no".

"Bother."

Kirby noticed that Jigglypuff had just entered the restroom, and warned everyone to hurry up. Paper Mario handed the puffball a walkie-talkie, which they would use for communication. The sheet of paper converted o a propeller and landed on he roof, with the others following suit. Flo and Zo climbed a nearby pipe, Daffodil hopped up some conveniently out-of-place bricks, Lady climbed through the playground, Duchess navigated through a nearby tree, and Pooh tried climbing up the wall. He fell on his bum, so decided to follow his Cocker Spaniel ally through the playground. When the group arrived on the roof, they decided to each take an air duct to the attic, where they'd be able to look below and watch Kirby's every move.

Paper Mario rolled into a tube and went a rectangular duct. Lady and Daffodil went down a bigger, square duct, while the Aristocats, Flo, and Zo took an oval vent. Finally, Pooh went down the biggest vent, though still ended up being stuck. While Lady tried to pull him out, the others looked at the floor below. Jigglypuff exited the bathroom, relief visible on her face, and she and Kirby got their table.

"Awwwww," Marie awed. "How romantic."

"We must be quiet, darling," Duchess quietly told her. "We don't want any of the other gentlemen below to see us."

Daffodil looked around and spotted a small feather pillow that was left up here for some reason. She then yawned. "Well, you guys have fun. I'm going to go take a nap," she said as she hopped over to the pillow and rested.

"Now hold still, Pooh," Lady said through teeth trying to pull Pooh out. "I'll get you out soon."

All Pooh heard was barks, so he simply waited.

Kirby checked his walkie talkie while Jigglypuff was admiring the scenery outside. He tuned into Paper Mario and asked for advice. The paper figure started communicating in his own quirky way, telling him that he should make conversation. Kirby agreed and turned to his love interest. With her bow blowing through the air conditioning, her big, gorgeous eyes, and her sweet, sweet voice, he was almost left wondering why he didn't take her on a date sooner. That thought would have to wait though, since the Balloon Pokemon caught her lover's eyes and turned to him. Sweating buckets and blushing a red color that would give Mario a run for his money, he decided it was time to talk.

"P... poyo," Kirby said hesitantly.

"Jiggly," Jigglypuff responded.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked.

"Jig, jig, jiggly," Jigglypuff answered.

As Kirby became more comfortable with talking on the date, the conversation continued. Paper Mario watch, proud of his fellow Smashers. Duchess was proud of Jigglypuff as well. She knew what it felt like to have a strong male. After all, she was raised in the city of love.

"Wow," Marie said. "They are REALLY great lovers!"

"Yeah," Berlioz agreed. "Kirby and Jigglypuff make a perfect match!"

"Can you keep it down there?" Daffodil asked. "I was in the middle of a great dream."

"Yeah, and we need some focus too," Zo said. "We're in the middle of a Chess tournament." Apparently the twin cats... somehow... brought a Chess set with them. Neither knew how to play Chess, so they ended up pretending it was a game of catch.

"And while you're at it, can I have some help here?" Lady asked, still trying to pull Pooh out of the vent to no avail.

"You don't need to pull me out, doggy," Pooh said. "I can wait." Then a thought crossed Pooh's very little brain. "What exactly am I waiting for?"

* * *

After several trials and tribulations, hoards of opponents just making the quest harder, the duo of Bowser Jr. and Raven were finally at Final Destination. At this point, everyone knew that Master Hand as the final boss was just a copy of the real thing as every opponent faced in the modes was, along with the occasional Crazy Hand. But that did not make things any more easy. If anything, it only made it harder.

The two have gone through thick and thin throughout Classic Mode. When Bowser Jr. was about to be defeated by Mewtwo, Raven's black magic completely outshined Mewtwo's. When Raven was about to be sliced and diced by Mii Swordfighters, Bowser Jr.'s Clown Cannon shattered them to pieces. Needless to say, the two formed a close bond throughout the mode. They had to anyway, as they were the only Smashers here that weren't copied from Master Hand's "undisclosed machine". No one really knew how Master Hand made these clones, but no one questioned it, either.

Now it was time for the final battle, with Master Hand and Crazy Hand. The two hands placed themselves on either side of Final Destination and began battling. Bowser Jr. decided to go for Crazy Hand, while Raven took Master Hand. The half-demon dodged Master Hand's lasers and used one of her spells from behind. Master Hand snapped his fingers, putting her in a daze, and pounded his fist into her, dragging Raven into the ground. Things were not looking good on Jr.'s side, either. He attacked using his Mechakoopas and Clown Cannon, but Crazy Hand grabbed the Koopa prince and squeezed him, and threw him at the ground. Both Smashers got up and dodged the Hands' rocket attacks. Then, while Crazy Hand caused a rift in time and space, Master Hand put down his processed cheese platforms that dragged them upward towards the rift. The two then decided to combine their forces - Jr. threw a Big Mechakoopa at Master Hand while Raven used her magic to make the explosion bigger. This was enough to destroy Master Hand. Now all that was left was Crazy Hand.

Or so they thought.

Crazy Hand disappeared, leaving a now erratic-moving Master Hand. The glove ripped himself apart, unveiling a massive amount of black mass. It then formed into a giant that was bigger than Final Destination itself.

"What's happening!?" Raven asked, shocked at what she just witnessed.

"That's Master Core," Jr. said. "It's Master Hand's true form. I've never faced him, but my dad has. So I-"

He was interrupted by Master Core, who grabbed Jr. and dragged him inside himself. After a few seconds, the giant reshaped itself into a giant version of Bowser Jr.

"J... Jr.?" Raven asked the shadowy figure.

Master Core simply ignored her, and launched his Clown Cannon at Raven.

"Don't worry, Jr.," Raven called. "I'll get you out of there!"

She had too. He helped her throughout Classic Mode, and she wasn't going to let this happen to him. Master Core then released several Mechakoopas that patrolled the ground, which Raven was careful to dodge. She cast a spell on an incoming cannonball that sent it back at the beast. He then converted the Jr. Clown Car into a kart and ran her over. Despite Jr. being so light, it felt like getting run over by a two-ton truck. He then took out a buzz saw and attempted to cut her in half, but Raven caught sight of this just in time to disarm it and toss it at Master Core's face. This was enough to launch him off of the Jr. Clown Car with a nearly torn-up face. He quickly got up, ignoring any pain, and attempted to get in the clown car, but Raven beat him to it and tossed it at him. This knocked Master Core off of Final Destination, defeating him. After this, more black mass surrounded the stage until Master Core's true form appeared - a small sphere - along with an unconscious Bowser Jr.

"Jr.," Raven said as she went to the fallen Koopa. "Are you OK?"

"What happened?" Jr. asked as he dizzily got up.

"I'll explain later, but for now we need to finish off Master Core," Raven said.

So when Bowser Jr. hopped onto his Jr. Clown Car, he charged up his Clown Cannon as Raven made a spell that would boost its capabilities. The trength of the cannonball was enough to launch Jr. off of his vehicle. and enough to destroy Master Core.

After this, both Smashers were teleported back to the Smash Mansion. Bowser Jr. simply wandered off, leaving Raven alone with her thoughts once more. She didn't understand why she was getting odd feelings. It seemed that whenever she was around him, she felt... safe. Safe enough to express emotions that were dying to get out. Maybe it was just the fact he was a saint compared to her other roommates, or maybe some of Master Core's mass was messing with her mind.

Whatever the reason, Raven had found a friend.

* * *

Back at KFC, Kirby was battling his own "final boss". He say the waiter coming with his and Jigglypuff's meal - a plate of fried chicken with buffalo sauce - and he could not have been more nervous. By now, everyone in the Smash Mansion knew about his habit if "inhaling" food, but he couldn't help it. Food just looked so delicious to him. It just had to go "down the hatch". Now though, he was on a date, and he knew he couldn't do something so "uncouth" to his lover.

Thankfully, Kirby was not alone. Paper Mario and the Aristocats were helping their pink friend through the date, while Daffodil was napping, Flo & Zo were playing frisbee with the chess board, and Lady was still trying to pull Pooh out of his tight spot.

Paper Mario grabbed the walkie talkie and started moving his hands around as if to say "use proper untensils". Meanwhile, Duchess and her kittens were watching the whole thing through the vent. Though they weren't able to talk to Kirby (all he'd hear was "meow"), though they knew what a date was supposed to look like. So far, Kirby was doing good.

When the food arrived, Kirby quickly scanned his tools - a fork, a spoon, and a knife. Then he scanned the chicken in front of him. The knife would be really hard to pick the chicken up from the table, so that was out of the question. The fork looked like it was good for picking up food, but the points looked sharp. What if he accidentally poked his lover with it? Finally, the spoon looked promising, but like the knife, it would probably be hard to balance chicken on it.

He decided to risk it and took the fork.

However, before he could eat any chicken, a police car appeared. The cops stormed into the KFC store and quickly grabbed Kirby and Jigglypuff.

"We've been looking all over for you," one of the officers said to the now-scared puffball. "We had a report of a cute pink creature shoplifting at a jewelry store, and now we have you."

Kirby instantly realized that he forgot to pay for Jigglypuff's bracelet. He felt so stupid.

"Hey," one of the other officers said. "Are you sure it ain't this one?" He held Jigglypuff by the bow, with her struggling to escape.

"Hmm," the officer thought to himself. "We'll just arrest both. Too much paperwork"

In the vent, Paper Mario and the Aristocats could not be more shocked. The police ruined the entire date. Flo & Zo stopped playing and looked at the commotion, and Daffodil was abruptly woken up by the sirens. As all of them went to look at what was happening, Lady was just about to free Pooh.

"Almost... there..." the cocker spaniel muttered just as she pulled Pooh out. The stuffed animal flew into the others, carrying Lady with him, and sending them onto the floor below, right in front of the police.

"You're under arrest too for breaking and entering," one of the officers said.

* * *

At the prison, Mario, Link, and Samus walked up to the cell Kirby, Jigglypuff and the others were in. The three had apparently bailed them out one word got out some of the Smashers were arrested. They all got in the car and drove off to the Smash Mansion.

While silence filled the car, Kirby tapped Jigglypuff on the shoulder, and gave her the bracelet as an apology. She inwardly cheered, not wanting to disturb everyone else, and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

* * *

 **...I hate writers block.**

 **'Til next chapter, see ya!**


	5. Episode 4 - It's The Great Pumpkin!

**Well, Halloween is approaching, so why not make a Holiday special based on the spookiest time of the year!**

* * *

The day was October 31st, which marked Halloween. This was one of the Smash Mansion's biggest holidays, with some of the Smashers claiming it to be their favorites. Of course, the kids would go out trick-or-treating in the city nearby, and there was always the big costume party to look forward to. All of the Halloween specials would be on as well, and groups of Smashers far and wide would also get together to watch some scary movies; older Smashers preferred movies like Scream and Saw 2, while the younger Smashers watched movies like The Nightmare Before Christmas and Spook-a-Pooh. While some of the Smashers discarded the holiday altogether, like the VeggieTales group, others made it their favorite holiday of the year.

Dry Bowser was one of these Smashers. He was quite indifferent with the holidays. He didn't personally hate Christmas, Thanksgiving, and the like, though he never really celebrated them either. He simply let his Dry Bones minions mingle with the Smashers and their festivities while he went and did his own thing. Halloween, however, was the one exception. He absolutely loved October 31st. He was a skeleton anyway - it was natural. It was the one time of the year he could go around scaring kids in the city and not get arrested for it.

Making sure not to waste this opportunity, he went to his closet and found a bucket of paint. He had asked one of his Dry Bones - a Red Bones to be exact - to refill the paint buckets in his closet the night before. He went into one of the available bathrooms (there were enough this time thanks to Mario) and opened the lid with his bony claw. When about half of it was opened, he went ahead and poured it on him. The objective was to be covered in black paint to make himself even scarier, as black was much more scary than white. It was the rule set by many.

He looked in the mirror, expecting something that would scare even Satan out of his socks. He couldn't wait to exit out of the bathroom to scare his first victim, and the likes of SpongeBob or Fluttershy would make for great targets. When he looked however, he didn't see the black monster he envisioned. What he saw was...

" _ **PIIIIINK!?**_ "

Yes, he had apparently drenched himself in pink paint, making him a more fitting representation of the Day of the Dead than Halloween. Images instantly flew through his mind. The kids that would have been scarred for life walking down the street would instead point fingers and make him a laughing stock. The Smashers would take pictures of him and post them on Facebook, adding captions such as "And the winner of the Best Halloween Costume Goes To..." or "Wrong Country, Buddy." Even Fluttershy and SpongeBob would just laugh at his sorry excuse for a scary costume. For the first time, arguably the scariest Smasher was actually scared...

For a short time, that is. All of the fear he had melted in a matter of milliseconds and accumulated into a puddle of pure rage. He looked at the bucket, which was clearly labeled "BLACK". That bumbling idiot Red Bones must have mixed up the colors. He was just about to go find him and make his bones blue and black, but then realized it was a horrible idea. He could be caught easily. And any Smasher, especially the likes of the Inklings, would not hesitate to turn him into a meme.

He would probably break their bones, but that wouldn't change the fact he was online.

He decided to wash his face off with water from the sink, but of course, that idiot Red Bones used the permanent paint. It wouldn't come off for weeks. All he could do was sit there and wait for an opening.

Somewhere else, Lucina and Corrine went into their room with their buckets of paint they took from Dry Bowser's closet. Their previous body paint they donned had worn off by now, and Bowser Jr. was off in a team match with Raven. Thankfully, Dry Bowser or any of his minions were nowhere to be seen, so they could swiftly take the paint and put it back. He probably wouldn't mind anyway.

What ended up happening, however, was the two swordswomen covering themselves in mismatched colors - Lucina in black and green and Corrine in orange and purple.

"O-oh No!" Lucina said, scared.

"Look at us!" Corrine said. "We can't go out like this!"

The two female Smashers decided to wait it out in their room until an opening came. Seems as if they were suffering a similar fate to Dry Bowser.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs in the foyer, Linus van Pelt was writing a letter to the Great Pumpkin, as he did every year. Every year on Halloween, the Great Pumpkin would rise from the pumpkin patch and bring toys to all of the good children of the world, much like a Halloween-like Santa Clause. At least, that's what he thought.

He stopped writing for a bit and looked at his letter, to see what he wrote so far.

 _Dear Great Pumpkin,_

 _This is Linus here, again. I know for sure you will come in the pumpkin patch I choose this time. I know that all of the kids would want toys like building blocks or action figures, but me, I just want to see you when you rise._

"You're not writing to that stupid Great Pumpkin, are you?" said an annoyed Lucy. She had apparently decided to see what Linus was writing, and as if she should be surprised, he was writing about his stupid fantasies.

"The Great Pumpkin is very real," Linus countered. "And when he rises from the big pumpkin patch, I will be able to see him with my own eyes."

"If I've told you once, I've told you a million times," Lucy said, annoyed. "The Great Pumpkin doesn't exist! You waste every Halloween in a stupid pumpkin patch waiting foe him to 'rise up and give toys to all the good children of the world'. If he didn't show up last year or the year before, what makes you think he'll show up now?"

"I just wasn't in a big enough pumpkin patch," Linus said. "Thankfully, with the Smash Mansion, I may be able to find the biggest one of all!"

"And that's another thing," Lucy said. "I have a reputation for being among the best Smashers, and I don't need YOU bringing down my fame."

"What do you mean best?" Linus asked. "You're near the bottom of the tier list."

"The system is just rigged," Lucy said annoyingly. "Now, if you want to waste ANOTHER Halloween, that's fine by me. Just don't come crying to me when you realize the Great Pumpkin is fake."

" _That poor soul,_ " Linus thought as Lucy stormed away. " _She's definitely not getting any toys from the Great Pumpkin._ " He looked back at his letter

 _I know that some kids think that you are just some sort of fantasy, but I still believe in you._

"Who are you writing to?" Sally asked from behind, startling him.

"Whoever it it, they must be important," the female Villager said from the other direction. "He wrote it in pen."

"I'm writing to the Great Pumpkin," Linus said. "This year, I'm sure I'll see him."

"I'm sure you will, my Sweet Baboo," Sally said lovingly.

"The Great Pumpkin sounds like an interesting guy," the female Villager commented. "And you've never seen him before?"

Linus then explained to the red-in-clad Villager that every year on Halloween night, the Great Pumpkin rises from the pumpkin patch and delivers toys to all the good children of the world. He also mentioned that he has never been able to find him, though it was simply due to the fact the pumpkin patches he found weren't big enough. However, here in the Smash Mansion, he was sure to find one that would please the Great Pumpkin.

"He sounds like a Halloween Santa!" the Villager happily cheered. "I'd pay money to see that!"

"Did someone say money?" Mr. Krabs asked, suddenly appearing at the sound of that word.

"Linus here was just telling us about the Great Pumpkin," the Villager said.

"It is rare to see the Great Pumpkin," Linus said. "In fact, I don't think ANYONE has seen him before."

"I just KNOW you're going to see him first," Sally said longingly.

Mr. Krabs, though, shoved the blonde out of the way and sat next to Linus. "Rare, eh? That sounds like some good money could sell from seeing the Great Tomato!"

"Pumpkin," Linus corrected.

"Whatever," Krabs said. "So where do you usually see him?"

"In the biggest pumpkin patch. The Great Pumpkin will only rise from there," Linus answered.

"That's all I needed to know," Mr. Krabs said. "SPONGEBOB! MR. SQUIDWARD!"

"YES SIR!" SpongeBob saluted out of nowhere, with Squidward slowly walking up to his greedy boss.

"I've got a big job for you two," the crustacean said to his two employees.

"Aren't we off duty?" Squidward complained.

"I don't need any of your comments, Mr. Squidward," Krabs called out. "Linus here was telling me about the rare Great Banana-"

"Pumpkin," Linus interrupted.

"Pumpkin, so I need you two to set up a stand and sell tickets for $30 each," Mr. Krabs said as he handed them supplies.

"The Great Pumpkin?" Squidward asked. "That has to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"

"The Great Pumpkin?" SpongBob asked. "That sounds ANAZING! I'll even get Patrick to help, too!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Krabs said as he pushed his employees out of the Mansion. "Just find the biggest pumpkin patch you can find!"

"As for you three," Krabs said. "Since you discovered the Great Cabbage-"

"Pumpkin," Linus said.

"Pumpkin, I'll give you three a 2-cent discount," he said before walking away.

"Isn't this great?" the female Villager asked. "Now EVERYONE can see the Great Pumpkin!"

"And you can finally prove Lucy wrong," Sally said.

"Yeah, you're right!" Linus said, feeling confident. "I'll show her. The Great Pumpkin IS real!"

* * *

At this time, Dry Bowser was still sitting in the bathroom. Thanks to his little paint problem, he had to miss an entire announcement set up by the hands. It didn't help that a LOT of Smashers were walking, bouncing, swimming, floating, or flying through this particular hallway. The skeletal beast peeked his head out of the door and saw his Red Bones minion - the same one he told to fill up the paint buckets. He quickly shut the door, and once the red skeleton passed, he grabbed him and dragged him into the bathroom with him.

The Red Bones was surprised and shocked to say the least. He was thrown into the wall, popping his skull right off his body. "Wh-what's happening?" he asked in terror.

Dry Bowser turned on the light, revealing his pink-painted bones.

"M-Master Dry Bowser? Is that you?" the Red Bones asked.

"Who were you expecting, Little Mac?" Dry Bowser retorted. "Now then, Yesterday I ordered you to refill that paint buckets, and guess what?" He held the bucket of paint right into the Red Bones' face.

"D-did I refill the wrong bucket?" the Red Bones asked.

"Yes, you did," Dry Bowser answered, obvious anger in his voice. "Now I need you to... what's that around your socket?"

Dry Bowser pointed directly to the candy cane necklace that went around the area a Dry Bones' skull is usually attached to. "Oh, this?" He answered. "The new Smasher Twist made candy cane necklaces and was selling them outside."

"Who's Twist?" Dry Bowser asked.

"Oh, that's right," the Red Bones said. "You were not at the announcement."

"Thanks to you," Dry Bowser said.

The Red Bones then explained to his master that Crazy Hand had announced some "DLC Smashers" that would join the tournament today. Among them were the famed Rhythm Trope from Rhythm Heaven, Frogger, a group of Space Invaders, several Marvel superheroes such as Ant-Man, Star-Lord, Groot & Rocket, and Red Hulk, Grand Dad, Tanooki Mario, a Pianta, and several ponies including Cheerilee, Big MacIntosh, Octavia, Trixie, and Derpy Hooves. He also explained that the aforementioned Twist, alongside Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon would join the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and that Dry Bowser would get more minions, including Bony Beetles, Bone Goombas, Bone Piranha Plants, and even Fishbones.

"Hmm, very interesting," Dry Bowser said. "But there is one thing I have to tell you."

"Yes?" the Red Bones asked.

"Come closer," Dry Bowser said, gesturing him to being his skull closer.

"Yes?" the Red Bones repeated.

" _ **GET ME THAT BLACK PAINT!**_ " Dry Bowser yelled, loud enough to shatter the Red Bones.

"Yes sir, yes sir," the Red Bones said as he rebuilt himself and scurried across the Mansion.

* * *

Just outside the Smash Mansion, many of the young Smashers in their costumes were heading down to the new-and-improved Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse for their own Halloween party, hosted by Peach and Zelda. Builder Mario and Foreman Spike agreed to build the clubhouse to account for the new members that would join Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle (though the latter only did it for the money). As for the Crusaders themselves, the three fillies welcomed the newcomers with open arms (or hooves, whichever you prefer) - Babs Seed was glad to rejoin the Crusaders, and Twist, being a friend of Apple Bloom for a good few years, was happy to join as well. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, though formerly enemies, wanted to apologize for their uncalled-for bullying and start over. This brought the Crusader count from three to SEVEN, a definite milestone.

Not only were the kids participating in this party, a few of Dry Bowser's minions, old and new, and even some Waddle Dees were attending. Lucy was wearing her signature witch mask, Charlie Brown wore his infamous multi-hole ghost sheet, Wubzzy went as a vampire, Roo was dressed as a clown, the Duck Hunt team dressed as each other, Snoopy donned his signature Flying Ace costume, Oona went as a cat, Nonny convinced Kamek to turn him invisible so he could be the Invisible Man, Kirby and Jigglypuff had jack-o'-lanterns on their heads, the male Villager was dressed as a scientist, Gil went as Frankenstein, Lucas was dressed as the Ultimate Chimera, Diamond Tiara was dressed as a princess, and the list goes on from there.

However, Lucy suggested that they make a quick stop at the nearby pumpkin patch. No doubt Linus would be there. Every year he'd miss the Halloween party and the trick-or-treat event, just to see the Great Pumpkin rise out of the pumpkin patch. When would he realize it was just in his head?

To say the least, Lucy was quite shocked when she saw a large stand that read "COME SEE THE GREAT CARROT FOR $30!" (granted "CARROT" was crossed out and "pumpkin" was painted on top of it). She was also shocked to see tons of townspeople paying actual money to see the OC Linus had created. Most of all, she was shocked MR. KRABS was running the whole event.

She went up to Linus, who was plopped right next to Sally and the female Villager, and decided to give him a piece of her mind. "Well there you are, blockhead," she called aloud to her brother. "I'll say, you REALLY outdid yourself this time. Now EVERYONE'S going to know about your Great Pumpkin fan character."

"I told you," Linus said. "The Great Pumpkin is real, and I'll prove it."

"Well, now you're going to miss ANOTHER Halloween just because of some stupid pumpkin patch," Lucy said.

"Hey," Sally said, defending Linus. "Don't talk to my Sweet Baboo like that!"

"And why are you here?" Lucy asked to Sally. "You went with Linus to find the Great Pumpkin before, and you saw how that turned out."

"Well I'm giving him another chance," Sally said.

"Good grief," Charlie Brown said from under his ghost sheet.

"Hey sis," the male Villager said. "Are you sure you want to miss the Halloween party?"

"It's OK," the female Villager answered. "Just go on without me. I want to see who the Great Pumpkin is."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you," Sally said as she walked off, the rest of the kids following.

"She's worse than I was," Diamond Tiara commented to her fellow Crusaders.

"Nah, not even close," Scootaloo said, laughing to herself.

"So Linus," Mr. Krabs said as he walked up to the red-in-clad Peanut. "When's this Great Radish coming? These customers are getting antsy."

"The Great _Pumpkin_ comes around at midnight," Linus answered. "Just get SpongeBob and Squidward to make patties for them."

* * *

Needless to say, Builder Mario and Foreman Spike did a good job on the new-and-improved clubhouse for the Crusaders. Apple Bloom showed them a picture of their old clubhouse back in Ponyville, giving the two something to work off of. Rather than being wooden and having a risk of splinters, this clubhouse was made of bricks and cinder blocks. It was also a lot larger, being about twice as big in all dimensions, and having two floors. It was located on top of a giant tree (strangely similar to the Deku Nut Tree), and had an elevator to get to the clubhouse as well. Builder Mario and Foreman Spike even took time to set up a bathroom (a personal request from Sweetie Belle, as she didn't feel comfortable relieving herself outside during sleepovers in the last clubhouse), complete with its own plumbing. The best part of all though was the neon sign that was on top of the entrance, showing "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS" in block letters, the faces of the seven members around them, and the Crusaders emblem on top.

The fillies couldn't thank the construction workers enough. Builder Mario was happy to help, though Foreman Spike simply donned his usual grumpy face and went to get his share of 60 bits from Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. Luckily for him, each bit had a conversion rate of four Coins.

Considering the large number of guests attending, it was safe to say the place was a little crowded. That didn't stop them from having the time of their life though. There was bobbing for apples, pin the shell on the Koopa, and even a snack bar set up by Cooking Mama and Chef Mario. Peach and Zelda had really hosted a successful party.

However, three guest were mysteriously gone. Those being Snoopy and his companions; Duck Hunt. The beagle led them to his signature red doghouse, and gestured the duo to climb on top. Duck flew onto Snoopy's head, while Hunt climbed onto the roof. The Duck Hunt Duo did not know why Snoopy led them here, but their question was about to be answered. With the rev of the engine, Snoopy lowered his goggles and took off.

The look on the duo's faces was beyond words. Were they actually flying on a doghouse? Duck was surprisingly more shocked than his dog companion - while she was used to taking to the skies (she was a bird after all), but the shock of the random engine and the plane sounds were enough to rattle with her mind. Hunt wasn't so nonchalant about the situation either; he was FLYING! The only times he ever took to the skies were when he was being carried by Duck or that one time Luigi messed with Merlin's magic wand. Doghouses were not supposed to fly, and he of all Smashers should know.

However, just when things couldn't get more hectic, they got a LOT more hectic. There was shooting, and it was aimed at the doghouse. Snoopy looked up and gasped. It was the Red Baron, his arch-nemesis. He swooped downward for a loop-de-loop to throw the enemy off guard, and began shooting himself. The stress was enough to make Duck quack in fear. She and her kind had experiences with shooting - and they were not happy memories to say the least.

Unfortunately, the Red Baron read Snoopy's mind, and went for a loop-de-loop as well and continued shooting. This put several holes into the doghouse - Hunt was now yelping for help and Duck was quacking loudly in fear of suffering the fate of her fallen brethren. The doghouse then took a big crash onto the place it took off, smoke coming out of it. Snoopy led his two shaky companions around the Mansion grounds until somehow reaching the clubhouse ceiling. Hunt was rather hungry at this point, and saw the bobbing for apples game nearby. He went straight for the first one he saw, but unintentionally got Lucy's apple.

What followed next was a series of shrieks the Peanuts gang knew all too well. "YUCK! I'VE BEEN KISSED BY A DOG! I GOT DOG GERMS! GET SOME WATER! GET SOME DISINFECTANT! GET SOME IODINE!" She ran off into the bathroom as the others laughed at the show they just witnessed. Hunt, on the other hand, wolfed down his apple.

* * *

At the pumpkin patch, the moon was starting to rise, and the audience was starting to get a little impatient. Some even suggested that they're wasting Halloween by waiting for the Great Pumpkin, but Mr. Krabs convinced them otherwise. After all, it was their money talking.

"Excuse me, Mr. Krabs?" SpongeBob said from behind.

"Yes, what is it lad?" Krabs said.

"Apparently we're fresh out of tickets," the sponge said. "We just sold the last one."

"Well go make some more," Krabs replied. "And keep working on those patties!"

"Aye-aye, sir!" SpongeBob said in his regular happy go-lucky tone as he marched off.

"Mr. Krabs, can't we have a break?" Squidward asked, obvious drowsiness in his tone.

"I ain't paying you to rest on the job Mr. Squidward," Mr. Krabs scolded.

"I'm not getting paid at all," Squidward said.

The crustacean looked around, and noticed that the audience that paid good money were starting to regret it. Desperate, he scuttled over to Linus, who was waiting in anticipation.

"Linus," Krabs asked. "Please tell me the Great Apple is coming soon."

"It's the Great Pumpkin," Linus said. "And I said he comes at midnight. Just find some entertainment to keep the audience busy."

"Hey, I could go get K.K. Slider," the female Villager suggested.

"Great idea, lassy," Krabs said as the Villager walked off to find the famed guitar player. When he arrived, he played the Smash Tournament's theme on his guitar until midnight rolled around. Lucy and co. had already tried to convince Linus to snap out of his fanfiction before they went trick-or-treating, but he declined as always. No denying that she'd ask for some extra candy to give to Linus so he wouldn't miss out. K.K.'s song was great, but the people just wanted to get on with the event.

"Linus," Krabs said from behind. "It's midnight. Where's the Great Cucumber?"

"He'll be here, just give him some-" Linus was interrupted by a strange rising in the pumpkin patch. He saw it. Just out of the corner of his eye. He knew Snoopy was with the other trick-or-treaters (as Duck Hunt formally requested), so there was no mistaking it. He finally saw it.

"IT'S THE GREAT PUMPKIN!" he shouted.

"Oh I just KNEW my Sweet Baboo would find him," Sally said lovingly.

"It's AMAZING!" SpongeBob shouted.

"It-it's actually REAL!?" Squidward asked dumbstruck.

The crowd certainly got their money's worth. That is, until the female Villager had to rain of the parade.

"Wait, that's not the Great Pumpkin," she said. "It's Jack!"

"Hello," Jack said. "Master Hand invited me here to celebrate Halloween with the rest of the Smashers. I hope I'm not too late."

"So wait," one of the overseers said. "We waited all of this time... FOR NOTHING!?"

"I want a refund," another watcher said.

"Nope, sorry," Krabs said. "No refunds!"

That didn't stop the angry mob, however. Krabs was then jumped by all the audience members, scrambling to get their hard-earned cash back.

"NOOO!" he shouted in agony. "ME MONEY!" He then cried to himself in sadness, losing all of the cash he earned from the Great Pumpkin event.

"You mean I wasted all my time here to see JACK!?" Sally complained. "I just missed the Halloween Party and trick-or-treating just to see some idiot with a pumpkin on his head! That's it, I'm leaving!" And with that, she and everyone else left, with Squidward laughing to himself.

"Wait, wait. come back!" Linus called. "He'll come, and if he gets here, I'll prove you all wrong!" He then covered his mouth. "Oh no! I meant to say WHEN he comes. That kind of mouth can deny the Great Pumpkin to give toys to you."

* * *

Later that night, Lucy went over to the pumpkin patch, seeing Linus shivering while sleeping. She then took him back to his dorm room, tucked him in, and went to bed herself. She did this every year, and she'd probably expect to do it again in the years to come. Meanwhile, Lucina and Corrine were sleeping on the closet themselves, Dry Bowser had gone to bed in a sour mood, forcing the Red Bones to sleep in the bathtub, and Mr. Krabs was still sad about losing his money. However, downstairs in the film room, the VeggieTales gang had wrapped up their latest show.

"Gee Bob," Larry said. "You think the rest of the Smashers will be alright celebrating Halloween?"

"I'm sure they'll be just fine, Larry," Bob consoled his cucumber friend. "God loves everyone, regardless if they celebrate Halloween or not."

"I guess you're right," Larry responded as the two hopped to their dorm room.

* * *

 **This was originally intended to be posted on Halloween day, but I figured I might as well post it now before I forget. Also, is it just me, or are these chapters getting bigger and bigger?**

 **But anyway, that's one holiday down - two more to go. So 'till next time, see ya!**


	6. Episode 5 - Thanksgiving Hijinxs

**Good news everyone! This and my other fic, Unpolished Diamond, are now on FIMFiction, so be sure to support me there if you're interested. From here on out, I'm gonna try to aim for one-two chapters a month.**

 **And so, it's Thanksgiving, so now it's time to see how the Smashers celebrate their Thanksgiving.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

For many Smashers, Thanksgiving was one of the best holidays of the year. Some like Zelda and the Peanuts gang liked the event for being a day where everyone can be thankful for what they have and what others have done for them. Others, like King K. Rool, Wario, and King Dedede were in only for the Thanksgiving feast, prepared by the top chefs - Lakitu and his Spiny comrades, Cooking Mama, and Chef Mario and his Baby Yoshi ally. The feast was going to have pumpkin pie, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes and a choice of white or brown gravy, potato salad, and most importantly, the infamous turkey, which would be large enough to feed the whole Smash Mansion. Other treats would include Yoshi Cookies, chocolate cake, Shroom Steak, Lon Lon Milk, and banana cream pie.

Aside from the big dinner, there was also the big Thanksgiving celebration to look forward to. The biggest party planners were on the job - Pinkie Pie and two other Thanksgiving DLC Smashers introduced a week earlier; Surprise and Pinkamena. The former looked quite similar to Pinkie, though was white, had yellow mane, had wings, and had five balloons as her cutie mark. She was much, MUCH more hyper than the pink pony as well. Pinkamena was the exact opposite - she was a darker and paler shade of pink, her mane was straight, and was overall grumpy. Regardless, she often participated with her two hyperactive comrades. She had too anyway - they were stuck as a team like the Wonder Pets, Dry Bowser and his minions, the Ice Climbers, and Flo & Zo. Naruto and Pichu were also willing to help set up decorations.

"Is here alright?" Naruto asked, balancing on a ladder while finding a place to put a banner that read "HAPPY THANKSGIVING".

"A little to the left," Pinkamena ordered, signalling him to move the banner in her direction.

"Pichu! Pi pi!" the Tiny Mouse Pokemon whimpered as she struggled to hold her end of the banner.

"Stop!" the gruff pony called. "Perfect."

"That's my cue!" Surprise said as she flew to the banner's corners with a nail and hammer.

"So do we have anyone dancing for the disco floor we set up?" Pinkie Pie asked her darker counterpart.

"So far, only Disco Kid and Jimmy T. volunteered," Pinkamena answered.

"WHERE'S MY CHICKEN WINGS!?" Luigi yelled aloud as he stormed into the room. "DEEMA WAS SUPPOSED TO BE BACK WITH THEM 8 MINUTES AGO!"

"Deema?" Naruto asked. "You mean the human-like fish with purple hair?"

"No, I think he's talking about the one with orange hair with glasses," Surprise corrected.

"No, that's Goby," Pinkamena corrected. "Deema's the black one with pink hair."

"You sure it's not the one that looks like Obama?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"But where are my chicken wings!?" Luigi shouted.

"We don't know," Pinkamena answered. "So shut up and let us work."

"Well fine," Luigi argued. "If you're not gonna help, the I get to watch the Chicken Wings Channel!"

"They have a chicken wing channel?" Naruto asked.

The idiotic plumber plopped himself on the couch, grabbed the remote, and threw it at the flat-screen TV, somehow turning it on. It was currently set to the news channel, talking about the riots occuring about Donald Trump becoming the new US president. While Luigi was trying to find a way to change the channel, suddenly Deema popped up from the screen, scaring both the news reporters and the Smashers watching. The screen then went static.

"What was THAT!?" Pinkie asked.

"I think that was Gil," Naruto answered.

"WHAT!?" Luigi yelled. "THAT FISH IS GOING AROUND SCARING PEOPLE WHEN SHE SHOULD BE GETTING MY CHICKEN WINGS!?" He then ran toward the front door. "IF SHE THINKS SHE CAN JUST FORGET MY CHICKEN WINGS, SHE'S GOT ANOTHER THING COM-" He was interrupted when he saw a bunch of Deemas outside.

"What the heck is going on!?" Pinkamena asked as she and the other Smashers stepped outside.

"Pichu!" Pichu commented, looking at the Deemas in the tree above.

"Why are there Deemas on the roof?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"And in the pool?" Naruto followed.

"And why are they chasing everypony in the city?" Surprise asked.

Looking further, they could see a few Deemas "swimming" around the courtyard, making an absolute mess. They could also see a few Deemas messing with Bald Bull, which was a horrible idea for anyone considering he was kicked out of four different anger management classes. One wrong move with him and you'd have to answer to the Bull Charge.

"Check it out!" one of the Deemas said. "I can see my reflection on this guy's head."

"Hey, me too!" another Deema said, looking on Bald Bull's infamous bald head.

"Cıkmak için ne zaman berber bilmiyordum," the Turkish boxer said, getting irritated by the various Deemas around him. "Yapıyor musun?"

"Do you know what he's saying?" a third Deema asked.

"No idea," answered another one. "Must be from another country."

"Ben Türkiyeliyim," Bald Bull said, getting more angry. "Şimdi gitmek!"

"Are you asking for a cheese sandwich?" a Deema asked.

"OH!" said another one. "Maybe he wants a shower!"

"Or... he wants to see The Legend of Everfree?" a third one thought.

"Tamam," Bald Bull yelled, having lost his patience! "Bunu sen istedin!" The angry boxer then began hitting the Deemas, ignoring their screams of pain and fear. A general rule around the Smash Mansion was to NEVER mess with Bald Bull, because you WILL lose that battle.

"I though child abuse was bad," Pinkie commented.

"HEY BULL!" Luigi called out, getting the boxer's attention.

"Ne istiyorsun!?" Bald Bull yelled, bashing a Deema into a stone statue.

"We need to find out where all these Deemas are coming from," Pinkamena said. "Wanna come?"

"AND make her get my chicken wings!" Luigi added.

"Tamam," Bald Bull answered as he threw another Deema into the far distance.

* * *

Back at Raven's dorm room, it was pretty much a mess. Though Raven was busy trying to meditate by the window, Tigger's bouncing and singing, coupled with Petey Piranha's constant snoring (on her bed no less), proved to make any attempt at meditation in vain. It didn't help at all that Tigger never picked up after himself when he was (literally) bouncing off of the walls, and Petey's goop actually stains. And of course, Bowser Jr. was off in the training room, so she had to be stuck with these loons.

"Heya Rae!" Tigger called out. "What are ya doing floating like that?"

"Well, I was _trying_ to meditate," Raven answered. "You should try it sometime."

"Meditate?" Tigger asked. "What's a meditate?"

Raven sighed, knowing Tigger wasn't going to get off her back until he got an answer. "Meditation is a form of relaxation. It's supposed to help one relieve stress."

"What stress could ya possibly have?" Tigger asked. "You're sharing a room with me and Petey!"

"Exactly," the half-demon said flatly.

"So how do ya meditate?" Tigger asked.

Raven sighed once more. How many questions did this stuffed animal have? "In order to truly meditate, one must concentrate very carefully. Don't think about anything else - just be one with the world."

"Sounds easy enough," Tigger said as he balanced on his tail and went into a similar position as his half-demon roommate. He fidgeted around a little, and shut his eyes tighter over time, trying to experience what Raven meant by "meditate". Eventually though, he gave up.

"Gah, this is boring," Tigger said, interrupting Raven's meditation. "TIME FOR MORE BOUNCING!"

She had it. Her last nerve was broken, and she had to get out of here. Find some fresh air. Anywhere away from Tigger's outbursts and Petey's loud snoring. Being stuck with them was a fate worse than being enslaved by Trigon himself.

After getting out of the room, she wandered around the Smash Mansion in no particular direction, just farther from her roommates. She found herself in the training room, which was filled with Sandbags, punching dummies, and Smashers training for their upcoming matches. Raven sometimes went here to hone her skills - using her demon powers on Smashers was completely different than using them on the villains from Jump City. It also helped get away from Tigger and Petey. Right as she entered, Starfire came up to her from behind.

" _Perfect timing,_ " Raven thought to herself. Granted, of the Titans she used to live with, Starfire was by far her favorite. Or, rather, she got on her nerves the least. And even when she did, she usually let it slide - most of the customs on Earth were quite taboo to her afetr all.

"Friend Raven," Starfire greeted. "It is so good to see one of my dearest friends in this big Mansion of Smash."

"Great," Raven said in her usual monotone tone.

"Shall we partake in the training for the Tournament of Super Smash Brothers?" Starfire offered.

"Better than being with Tigger and Petey," Raven said. The two went to a nearby Sandbag before seeing Bowser Jr. with a blowtorch, looking like he was editing his Jr. Clown Car.

"Hey Rae," Jr. greeted.

"Hey Jr.," Raven greeted back. "What are you doing?"

"Just making some modifications to my Jr. Clown Car," the Koopa prince answered. "Check this out!"

He then hopped into the Jr. Clown Car and faced one of the Sandbags. He then activated his Clown Cannon, which would, under normal circumstances, shoot a large, iron cannonball. However, due to the changes he made, it instead shot a blast of air, which pushed the Sandbag so far back it hit Cyborg, who was training on another Sandbag, and knocked him down.

"Impressive," Raven said with a smile, though one could tell she was smiling because Cyborg was knocked down.

"I call it the Air Cannon," Jr. said proudly. "When they're recovering, this baby will push them back!"

"Much congratulations!" Starfire said.

"Hey, I know you," Jr. siad. "We had a Team Smash match against Toon Link and Scrooge McDuck yesterday."

"Oh yes," Starfire said. "I do recall that. It went very much in our favor."

"Yup," the Koopa prince agreed. "My Mechakoopas and your green... uh... lasers... completely DOMINATED those fools!"

"Well, I hate to break up the reunion," Raven interrupted. "But me and Star have some training to do." She then floated to get a Sandbag, Starfire in tow.

"OK then," the Koopa prince replied. "See ya." He continued making modifications to the Jr. Clown Car, probably so he could install smaller cannonballs that would fly faster.

"So why did you interrupt our conversation?" Starfire asked her cloaked friend.

"Well, the training room is for training, isn't it?" Raven answered.

"Indeed it is, but it just is not like you to intervene in a conversation like tha-" she paused, coming to a realization. "OH! I know now! You are developing the feelings for Bowser Jr., are you not?"

Raven froze, as if she was just caught red-handed. "Am not!" she protested. "I just... get along with him better than my other roommates."

"That sounds like the denial to me," the Tamaranian replied.

"Well you try living with Tigger and Petey Piranha," Raven said. "And besides, shouldn't you be worried about your OWN relationship with Robin?"

"What is this 'relationship with Robin' you speak of?" Starfire asked.

"Isn't Robin obsessed with you or something?" Raven asked.

"I have not noti-" Starfire paused when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Super Macho Man, another newcomer brought over for Thanksgiving, punching a Sandbag.

"Oh my zongorf!" Starfire exclaimed. "Who IS that?"

"Super Macho Man," Raven answered. "Some Hollywood big shot who's too obsessed with his body."

"He is so _dreamy_..." Starfire said as she was fawning over the American boxer.

"DREAMY!?" Robin yelled in bewilerment when he appeared out of nowhere. "Who's dreamy?"

"The man of the muscle over there," Starfire pointed at Super Macho Man. The conversation got his attention.

"You kids talking about me?" Super Macho Man asked as he walked over to the group.

"Seriously? Him?" Robin gestured to the boxer. "What does he have that I don't?"

"Well, he's taller than you for one thing," Raven pointed out.

"And he has much of the chiseled features," Starfire added.

"And the tan," Macho Man added as he posed. "Don't forget the tan."

"Well I bet he doesn't have an edgy mask like mine," Robin said, trying to one-up the Hollywood boxer.

"No, but he does have the glasses of sun," Starfire said. Robin turned around and saw that Super Macho Man, indeed, have sunglasses.

"But ANYONE can have sunglasses," Robin pointed out.

"Oh, these sunglasses?" Super Macho Man asked. "You can't afford these sunglasses."

"And I bet Super Macho Man isn't even your real name," Robin said.

"Of course not," the boxer said. "That's just my boxing title. My real name's actually Neil Carlson."

"SEE!?" Robin said. "He's a faker!"

"You do realize 'Robin' isn't your real name either, right?" Raven pointed out.

"Indeed," Starfire agreed. "It is 'Dick Grayson' I believe."

"Looks like you're a faker too," Macho Man pointed out.

"Oh yeah!?" Robin challenged. "Well I bet you don't lead a superhero team called the Teen Titans, who defend Jump City from all danger!"

"No," Macho Man replied. "But I am the WVBA World Circuit boxing champion." Backstories across the Smash Mansion were a mixed bag, ranging from grand to basic. Link was the legendary hero if time, while the Bubble Guppies were simply preschool students. Samus was an orphaned bounty hunter who traveled the galaxy, while Duck Hunt was just a dog and a duck. Ness is a 13-year-old boy with PSI powers who saved the world, while Paratroopa was a winged Koopa Troopa.

"But I'll tell ya what," Super Macho Man said. "As luck would have it, my first Smash match is with you. We'll settle this little grudge you have against me there."

"AND the winner gets to date Star," Robin added.

"Fine," Macho Man said. "But just remember this - when I'm done with you, no one's going to dare take your picture." With that, he returned to his training, while Robin scurried to get a Sandbag of his own.

"What was that all about?" Jr. asked as he walked - or rather floated in his Jr. Clown Car - towards Raven and Starfire.

"Some stupid battle to win over Starfire's heart," Raven replied.

"Well, I don't have any Smash matches today," Bowser Jr. said. "And I know this good pizza place in the city. Wanna come?"

Raven pondered about the offer for a second, and was about to say something until Starfire beat her to the punch.

"I am sure she would love to go with you to this place of the pizza," she said. "May I come as well?"

"I guess," Jr. said. "Neither of you have Smash matches today, right?"

"My only match is tonight against the King of Boos," Starfire answered.

"And my only match was earlier this morning against Wario," Raven followed, inwardly cringing at the name "Wario". She could still smell some traces of the Wario Waft on her cloak.

"Well great," Jr. said. "Follow me!" His Jr. Clown Car then sprouted wheels and an engine, then took off into the hallway. Raven opened a portal for herself, while Starfire flew upward, breaking through the floors above.

* * *

Meanwhile, the unlikely team of Luigi, Pichu, Pinkie Pie, Surprise, Pinkamena, Naruto, and Bald Bull were driving through the southern part of the city in the Blue Falcon, ignoring any Deema clones in the way. Luigi said that he borrowed it from Captain Falcon, though knowing the idiodic plumber, he almost certainly stole it. They were driving through until they accidentally hit a streetlamp, breaking the Blue Falcon well beyond repair.

"OK, remember where I parked," Luigi said as he exited the vehicle, his comrades close behind.

"So where are all of these Deemas coming from?" Pinkamena asked.

Everyone looked around. Really all anyone could see were Deemas swimming around and running amok.

"Hey!" Naruto called out. "Over there!" He pointed at a building in which Deemas were exiting from. The group ran over to it, and entered.

"Smells like fish in here," Surprise commented.

"Balıktan nefret ediyorum," Bald Bull replied.

"Whoops, sorry guys," a Deema behind a counter said. "This club is for Deemas only."

"What do you mean 'Deemas only'?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"And where are my chicken wings?" Luigi followed.

"Sorry guys, but rules are rules," the Deema said. "Now shoo shoo!"

"Looks like we're going to have to force ourselves in," Pinkamena said. After a Rasengan, a Bull Charge, and a spark of electricity from Pichu, the group made their way into the club, where many Deemas were swimming around.

They went their separate ways to find where the Deemas were coming from. Pinkie Pie found a counter where two Deemas were running a phone service.

"Can we see the manager of this place?" the party pony asked.

"Sure can," one of the Deemas said as she pushed a button on her counter. A screen lowered from the ceiling, and showed another Deema, though this one had a crown on her head.

"Oh, hiya, fellow Smashers!" the Deema greeted. "I see you've met my new friends. You like them?"

"DEEMA!" Luigi shouted. "WHERE ARE MY CHICKEN WINGS!?"

"Sorry, Weegee," Deema replied. "I was busy building my new empire."

"Having a bunch of clones of you doesn't count as an empire," Naruto commented.

"Pi," Pichu said in agreement.

"Well, that's too bad," Deema said. "We all could have been friends. But I guess I'm gonna have to defeat you now."

"WHAT!?" Surprise exclaimed.

"Deemas," Deema commanded. "ATTACK!"

All the Deemas near and far then towards the group of heroes (more or less), each of them giving a threatening expression. They closed in on the group, surrounding them in every which-way.

"What do we do!?" Pinkie Pie asked her dark counterpart.

"I don't know!" Pinkamena answered. "Use your head!" At that statement, everyone turned at Bald Bull.

"Ne?" he asked. Before he knew it, the Turkish boxer was being used as a ram, being carried by the rest of the group, bashing through Deemas until arriving at the bathrooms.

"Quick! Inside!" Naruto commanded as he opened the door to the boy's bathroom as Luigi and Bald Bull ran inside. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie, Surprise, Pinkamena, and Pichu just stood there.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"Are you kidding!?" Pinkamena said. "We're not going in there!"

"Would you rather be with them?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the approaching Deemas.

"Point taken," the dark pony said as she and the other females ran into the bathroom. After the door was shut, Bald Bull held it closed, buying them some time.

"So what do we do?" Surprise asked. "We can't stay in here forever."

"Lay down on the floor and cry..." Luigi suggested, getting into a fetal position on the floor. Pichu followed suit.

"Will you guys calm down?" Naruto asked. "We need to find out how to stop all tehse Deemas from appearing."

"I think we have bigger problems," Pinkamena pointed out as several Deemas were falling out of the air vent above. At the same time, despite Bald Bull's efforts, the Deemas from teh other side of the door forced it open and began entering.

"What now!?" Pinkie asked.

"Throw things at them!" Pinkamena commanded. They began digging around the place finding projectiles to use agaibst them. Naruto threw a few Rasengans at them, the party ponies took the soap containers off of the walls and threw them, while Luigi and Pichu dug a few wads of used toilet paper and condoms from the garbage. Bald Bull, on the other hand, ripped off an entire toilet out of the stall. However, nothing seemed to work against the oncoming horde.

"NOTHINGS WORKING!" Naruto exclaimed.

Just then, Luigi came up begind him, grabbed him around the waist, and lifted him off of the ground. "We need bigger objects!" Luigi said through grunts as he threw Naruto at the horde.

"Wait a minute," Surprise said. "I just remembered I had a stereo all along! Maybe some music will distract them!"

"Good thinking," Pinkie replied to her winged counterpart. "Play something!"

After turning it on, Surprise picked the "random station" button, and "Let it Go" from Frozen began playing. Needless to say, the Deemas were drawn to the music, dancing to the beat.

"Good," Pinkamena said. "Now let's get out!"

"I hate this song," Luigi said as he switched the station. "The Chicken Nugget Song" began playing, angering the Deemas. Luigi though, was dancing away.

"We have to go!" Pinkie yelled. "NOW!"

The pink party pony opened a toilet seat, signalling everyone to get in. Pichu went first, then Naruto. Pinkamena jumped down the toilet, while Surprise grabbed her stereo and went down the drain, as Pinkie herself followed suit. Bald Bull tried to get in, but his massive muscles proved to make it a challenge. Panicking, Luigi performed the Luigi Header, which was strong enough to send them both downward. They ended up in an odd room with benches and a carpet in the middle. They also saw a generator, which had a tube connected to a glass cube, where teh group noticed Deemas were spawning from.

"Well, look who we have here," the real Deema said from behind as her throne lowered to the ground. "Looks like my Deema minions didn't catch you."

"WHERE ARE MY CHICKEN WINGS!?" Luigi shouted.

"Well, I'll tell you where," Deema answered. "Just as soon as I get done with how I-"

"GRAAAAHH!" Bald Bull roared as he smashed the generator with his boxing gloves, breaking the machine.

"HEY!" Deema shouted. "You didn't even let me tell my backstory! No fair!"

"Whatever," Pinkamena said as they began to exit the area. Bald Bull carried Deema, who was throwing a tantrum over her lost army.

"And when we get back," Luigi said. "You're getting me those wings you promised!"

"Fine," Deema said in annoyance.

* * *

The trip to Bowser Jr.'s pizza place wasn't long or hard at all. Especially considering Raven simply used a portal to get there in no time at all. Jr. and Starfire arrived shortly after, though the former knocked off some Deemas that were climging to him.

"Have you noticed the city is filled with Deemas?" Jr. asked. "It's crazy!"

"They are all over the place," Starfire added.

Raven just shrugged her shoulders. "Not that big of a deal." She then looked at the pizza place Jr. was talking about. "So this is the place?"

"Yup," Jr. said proudly. "The best part about Cici's is that it's all-you-can-eat pizza for only five bucks a person. Bet you've never been to a place like that before."

"Interesting," Starfire commented.

"Woohoo," Raven replied in her monotone voice.

With that, the three Smashers entered the pizzaria, paid for their buffet privileges, and got their food. There was a wide variety of pizzas to choose from, ranging from regular cheese, to pepperoni, to veggie supreme, to pretzel crust meat eater, as well as sallads, breadsticks, and dessert pizza. Jr. grabbed himself a few breadsticks and a couple meat eater slices, as well as a bowl of ranch dressing, and sat himself near a window. A few seconds later, Starfire flew and sat on teh other side of the table, with a plate pf sallad in one hand and a bowl with pizza slices neatly stacked on it in the other. Raven was the last to arrive, despite that she simply got a few slices of cheese pizza and some sallad. She sat across from Jr.

Starfire took a bite of one of her pizza slices, and her eyes glistened. "This is some of the best pizza I have ever tasted."

Raven followed suit. "It's alright," she said, though her tone pretty much gave away she thought highly of it as well.

"And all this for only five bucks," Jr. said. "Don't know why many of the other Smashers don't come here. They usually order from Pizza Hut."

The three continued eating, until Starfire realized why she came in the first place. She was trying to bring Bowser Jr. and Raven together. She had no idea about Jr., but she could tell that Raven was growing feelings for him. After all, she flat out greeted in the training room, and she interrupted the conversation between Starfire and Jr. It all made sense.

"So, shall we discuss where we are all from?" Starfire asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Alright," Jr. said. "I'll start." He then cleared his throat. "My dad, Bowser, is the king of the Koopa Kingdom, and he always tries to kidnap Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. I was eventually born from my now-dead mother, and out of my seven other siblings, dad chose me to be the future ruler of the kingdom. Ever since, I've been leading a lot of my dad's plans, and at some point convinced me that Peach was my mom to get me to kidnap her for him. His plans almost never work though; Mario and Green 'Stache always save the princess."

"Would you care to go next Raven?" Starfire suggested.

"Fine," she said as she rolled her eyes. "My father is the interdimensional demon Trigon the Terrible. He, at one point, wanted my mother, a regular human, to be his wife, but eventually abandoned her. She almost commited suicide until she was taken in by the monks of Temple Azarath. That's when she gave birth to me - a half-human half-demon. I inherited some of my father's powers, and have since been training to use them. My father wanted me to help him rule the universe, but I refused and decided to use my powers to help others in need."

"Interesting," Starfire commented. "It appears you and Bowser Jr. share very similar stories."

"How?" Raven asked.

"Do you two not originate from a dark past?" Starfire inquired.

"Well, yeah," Raven answered. "But unlike me, Jr. actually wants to be like his father."

"Well what about you?" Jr. suggested.

"Oh," Starfire muttered. She wasn't expecting to have to tell her story. "Very well."

She cleared her throat and began tellng her tale. "I am from the planet Tamaran. Me and my elder sister, Blackfire, were princesses of the planet, and were the next to inherit the throne. However, sister Blackfire wanted the throne all to herslef, so she had me chased out of the planet and onto Earth, where I met my current friends."

"Sounds like Jr. has more similarities to you," Raven pointed out.

"Blackfire?" Jr. asked. "I think Morton told me about her. Isn't she sleeping with you, him, and Bear Hugger? Looks exactly like you only with more clothes and purple hair?"

"Indeed," the Tamaranian answered. She looked around the table. "I am going to see if I can have some of the beverage we call mustard," she said, winking at Raven as she left, leaving the half-demon confused.

"Is she always wierd like that?" Jr. asked, making sure she was out of earshot.

"You get used to it after a while," Raven said as she took another bite of her pizza slice. She began contemplating how she even agreed to be here in the first place. Of all the people that she could befriend, Bowser Jr. was probably one of the lowest on that list. She was cofused - being around him made her seem more outgoing. Under normal circumstances, especially with the likes of Beast Boy and Cyborg around, she'd just stay in her room meditating, only coming out occasionally. She more or less did the same in her dorm room, but proved to be significantly more difficult with Petey Piranha and Tigger around. It seemed that really the only times that she had expressed more emotion than usual was when she was with Jr. Maybe Starfire was right about her liking the Koopa prince and she didn't realize it for herself?

Her train of thought came to a screetching hault when she heard Jr. speak. "Not too sure how to put this, especially for someone like you..." his words trailed off.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Well, I... uh..." Jr. stammered. "Well, Larry has been telling me I tend to be less spoiled and bratty when I'm around you. His words, not mine."

Raven had to muster every ounce of herself to keep from spitting her food out. Was this going where she thought it was going?

The half-demon swallowed her food, despite the fact it was pre-chewed up. "Really?" she asked. "Star's been giving me the exact conversation."

"No kidding?" Jr. replied. "What's she been saying."

"She's saying I'm expressing more emotions when I'm around you," Raven answered. "If it were anyone else who asked me to come here, I'd probably decline."

"Sounds a lot like what Larry's been telling me," Jr. answered. "You think that means anything?"

That's when Raven realized her harbored feelings for Bowser Jr. He was possibly the first person she ever met where she felt safe expressing more emotions without consequences. And on top of that, he was the only Smasher in this freak show to do so. Before, she was confused about why she was getting weird vibes around Jr., but now, she new why.

She actually did have a crush on him.

The gears were turning in Raven's mind to say something, but immediately put a hault to it. She couldn't just _throw_ herself at him. It'd be WAY to out of character for her. No. She had to take a calmer, safer approach.

"That we probably are meant for each other?" Raven replied.

"I guess so," Jr. answred. "Hey, you want the rest of my pizza? I'm full."

"Uh... thanks," Raven said, blushing a little. She was thankful she had her cloak on.

From behind the counter, Starfire watch the two now-lovers with each other, smiling. Her work was done.

And as if things couldn't get better, she found a mustard packet near the bathrooms. It smelled rather funny though, and felt like plants were inside instead of mustard, though she brushed it off.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was finishing up their Smash matches and coming together for the Thanksgiving celebration. Pinkie Pie, Surprise, Pinkamena, Naruto, and Pichu had finished their Thanksgiving decorations, Luigi managed to get his chicken wings, and over the course of the afternoon, Bowser Jr. and Raven became a couple. Everyone was now in th dining room, awaiting their long-awaited Thanksgiving feast.

"OK, is everyone here?" Mario asked from his table.

"WE ARE MISSING ROBIN AND SUPER MACHO MAN," the Virtual Boy R.O.B. replied, scrolling through his installed list of Smashers.

"Friend Robin is missing?" Starfire asked. She was sitting at a table with Bowser Jr. and Raven.

"Wasn't he supposed to battle Super Macho Man for your love?" Raven wondered.

"Well, we can see how well that's going from here," Jr. said as he pushed a button on his Jr. Clown Car, revealing a screen for him, Raven, and Starfire to watch. He scrolled through the channels, which included Nick Jr., YouTube Red, and FOX News, until reaching the Smash battle against Robin and Super Macho Man.

Apparently the battlefield chosen was Mushroom Kingdom IV, one of the largest stages in the Smash tournament, what with underground caverns, castles, ghost houses, and more. When they started viewing the battle, it was already apparent that Robin was losing miserably. His staff was broken and his bird-arangs were scattered across the stage, not to mention he was bruised to the point of looking like Austin from the book Wonder. Macho Man, on the other hand, was unscathed. Robin probably couldn't get a single hit on him.

"Pffft, you call yourself a hero?" Super Macho Man taunted. "I thought you said you could take down villains with one hand tied behind your back."

"Well," Robin panted. "That was before I... *wheeze* knew Smashers were tougher than any *cough* villains I faced."

"Well, it's been fun knowing you," Super Macho Man replied. "But it's time to end this."

"NO!" Robin shouted. "I won't let you take Starfire's heart! She's mine! Mine! You hear me? MINE!"

"You need to chill out," the boxer replied. "But you'll be out cold after this anyway."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"This," Super Macho Man said as he, without warning, performed his signature Macho Spin and sent Robin flying off of the stage.

"GAME!" Master Hand called from the background.

"Well, THAT was a fail," Jr. said as he shut the monitor off.

"Super Macho Man has much of the strength," Starfire commented, drifting into her own dreamy world. "He also has much of the handsom looks."

"Good grief," Raven muttered as she rolled her eyes. Just then, Robin walked in with a sad face donned on him, and Macho Man followed, noticeably happy that he won his first match.

"OK everyone, settle down," Mario called as he stood on his table, signalling everyone to stop talking. They surprisingly complied.

"Now it's time for our anual Thanksgiving feast," he said, with Lakitu and his Spinies passing food to the Smashers, eagerly awaiting their feast. "While eating, let's all be thankful for what we have, and let this be a day where everyone, heroes and villains, can get along. Enjoy!"

"That was a pretty good speech Mario," Sonic said as Mario sat back down. He, PAC-MAN, and Cloud again took their places on the Original 12's table, since Yoshi was with Birdo and Kirby and Jigglypuff reserved their own table.

"Thanks," Mario replied, cutting his table's turkey.

"You know, that speech brings up a question," Link said as Mario handed him a turkey leg. "What are YOU thankful for, Mario?"

"Me?" Mario asked as he handed PAC-MAN a wing. "I'm just thankful I get to be here in the Smash Mansion with everyone else. Because while living with these people may have their ups and downs," at this he glared at Luigi, who was still gnawing on his chicken wings. "We are all family here, and there's nothing better I can ask for."

After handing Samus her turkey leg, Mario cut himself a few pieces of turkey. "Now let's eat!"

* * *

 **Is it just me, or are these episodes getting longer and longer? How m I going to keep this up?**

 **And what do you know? I'm actually on time this time! Happy Thanksgiving everyone, and remember to be thankful for what you have when you're eating your turkey this year. As well as be thankful for this fic! Or not. Just as long as you read it, that's what counts.**

 **Unless you don't live in the USA and don't celebrate Thanksgiving at all. In that case... well... tough shit.**

 **(And yes, I just got into Punch-Out! for the Wii)**

 **But either way, that's two holidays down. One more to go...**


	7. Episode 6 - (insert Episode Name here)

**Been awhile, huh? Don't worry, this fic is not dead. I've just been occupied with holidays and family matters. Those come first, after all.**

 **Anyway, enjoy reading!**

* * *

Bowser Jr. and Raven were sitting on one of the Smash Mansion's many balconies, enjoying the sunset. Now that they were officially a couple, they felt a lot more comfortable together. Bowser and the Koopalings noticed that Jr. was getting less and less bartty, and starting to mature a bit. Meanwhile, Raven has been a little more outgoing ever since she became Bowser Jr.'s girlfriend. She was keeping to herself a little less and participating in more activities with the other Smashers, such as watching movies. All the Smashers could agree that this relationship was for the better. And the best part - it wasn't forced either. It was of their own volition.

"So Rae," Jr. said as he shifted his glance from the sunset to his girlfriend. "Nice sunset, isn't it?"

"Yup," she said, in her infamous monotone voice. She continued her meditation as Bowser Jr. sat back in his Jr. Clown Car, taking in the view.

"Bet your friends were surprised when they found out we were now boyfriend and girlfriend, huh?" Jr. asked, trying to start a conversation.

"You could say that," Raven answered. "Beast Boy was pretty upset."

"Yeah, I heard," Jr. replied.

* * *

Elsewhere, Beast Boy was sobbing waterfalls while eating tofu, with Cyborg comforting him.

"It's alright, BB," Cyborg said. "There's PLENTY of other fish in the water for you."

"But she was the ONE, Cy!" Beast Boy cried between sobs. "She was my one true love and now she's GONE!"

* * *

"In fact, I think he's still crying and eating tofu," Raven added.

Another moment of silence fell on the lovers.

"So you have any plans for tonight?" Jr. asked.

"All I had today was a match against Pichu," Raven answered. "Pretty one-sided fight."

"You lost, didn't you?" Jr. asked.

"Yeah," Raven answered. Ever since Pichu won the fourth tournament, she has been trying to no end to keep that title. Hence why she was in the S Tier on the leaderboard alongside Dry Bowser, Link, and Fox.

"So... you're free for the rest of the night?" Jr. asked.

"Yes," Raven answered. "Why? You wanna go out?"

"Well, I... uh..." Jr. stammered. Aside from that lunch at Cici's Pizza, Jr. and Raven have never been on a date. Now, all of a sudden, Bowser Jr. was nervous about going to dinner with his lover.

"I guess you can answer hat when you're not so nervous," Raven said. "But anyway, I gotta go now." She then opened a portal back to the dorm room and went in.

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" Jr. scolded himself. "How could you chicken out at the most crucial moment!?" He had no idea why he was so nervous about dating his new girlfriend all of a sudden. He certainly wan't nervous about taking her to Cici's before they became a couple.

"Well now what am I going to do?" he thought aloud. "How am I supposed to get Rae on a date if I can't even say I wanna go out?"

Just then, he heard a distinct jumping sound. Jr. turned around and almost jumped out of his Jr. Clown Car when he saw Paper Mario behind him.

"How much of that did you hear!?" Jr. asked, still shocked about the encounter. Paper Mario started waving his hands around. Then, Jr. frowned.

"So you know, huh?" he said. "That I'm too chicken to ask Rae out?"

Paper Mario nodded.

"Great," he said. "Just great."

Paper Mario then waved his hands around some more.

"Huh?" Jr. asked. "You think you can help me?"

Paper Mario nodded.

"Cool!" he said. "So... what are we gonna do?"

The paper-flat plumber jumped in place.

"You're saying I should find a nice place to eat at, and you and a group of your friends will guide me through the date?" Jr. asked.

Paper Mario nodded again.

"Alright!" Jr. cheered. "Thanks, man! So who's gonna be with you?"

Paper Mario jumped in place three times.

"The family of french cats, Flo & Zo, Daffodil, Pooh, and Lady?" Jr. asked. "OK! I'll go find a place and you rally your gang up, alright?"

Paper Mario nodded and went around the Smash Mansion, looking for the Smashers that helped Kirby and Jigglypuff with their date. Meanwhile, Jr. went into the computer room, ignoring Lucario who was playing Overwatch, and hopped onto a computer to look for good places to eat. Being the food lover he was, he typed in "good buffets'' into the search bar and began looking through. Among the buffets he found were Golden Coral, Kung Fu Buffet, and Cannoli Joe's, although none of them seemed to catch his eye. He immediately scrolled past Pancho's, considering both he and Raven hated Mexican food, and put Cici's Pizza as a last resort, considering they went there before.

Jr. was beginning to think that there were no good buffets in the area, but then saw Jigglypuff walking in and hopping on the computer next to Jr. The Koopa prince leaned over out of curiosity to see what she was doing, when he saw she was checking her reservation with Kirby for KFC.

" _Hey, I know_ _,_ " Jr. thought. " _We could probably go to KFC!_ "

"Hey Jiggs," Jr. said. The Balloon Pokemon looked at him with a confused look.

"You mind if you make that a double date?" he asked. "Me and Raven are going here, too."

Jigglypuff smiled and changed the reservation. She loved being with others, and the more the merrier. She was sure Kirby wouldn't mind.

"You guys going to KFC?" Yoshi Jr. asked from behind, taking the two by surprise. He was accompanied by his girlfriend Apple Bloom. How exactly that worked was a mystery.

"Well so are we," Apple Bloom proudly said. Though ponies were herbivores and couldn't eat the fried chicken KFC was known for, they did enjoy their rolls.

"Make that a triple date," Jr. said. Jigglypuff then changed the reservation again.

Tonight was gonna be a big night.

* * *

Meanwhile, Charlie Brown was in his dorm room, doing nothing in particular. It was quite coincidental that he ended up sharing his dorm room with Linus, Sally, and Lucy. Some believed that the roster for who would share what dorm room was rigged. Mario, Sonic, PAC-MAN, and Mega Man ended us sharing a room, all of whom were collectively known as the "most important Smashers" and the leaders, aside from Master Hand. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie (along with Pinkamena and Surprise), had to share their room with Luigi, Mable, and Larry the Cucumber, all of which seemed to be made for each other. Not to mention the dorm room was sandwiched in between Bob the Tomato's dorm room and Archibald Asparagus' dorm room.

Either way, Linus was sitting on the sofa sucking his thumb while Lucy was playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe on the Nintendo Switch. The Smashers always received their consoles early, with all of its lineup included.

"Stupid Morton," Lucy complained under her breath.

"I told you not to use lightweight characters like Baby Mario," Linus commented. "They may speed up faster, but it's easier to get pushed around."

"Oh shut up," Lucy shot back. "Do I need to remind you about when Pichu beat you at Palutena's Temple?"

"How about I remind you when Sidetable Drawer beat you at Mute City?" Linus said.

"How was I supposed to know that Barrel was going to explode!?" Lucy retorted.

"Or when King Dedede swallowed you up and carried you off of the stage at Yoshi's Story?" Linus continued.

"That was a suicide kill," Lucy argued. "That doesn't count."

"Or how about when Falco beat you at Kongo Jungle?" Linus went on.

"One more comment and I'll slug you!" Lucy threatened.

Charlie Brown sighed. Would the two siblings ever cease their bickering? Regardless, he preferred to stay out - he certainly wasn't as brave as Linus was to step on Lucy's bad side.

But, just as their bickering was about to get physical, Sally ran in through the door.

"It came!" she cheered. "It finally came!"

"What came?" Linus asked.

"This!" she proudly showed her item to her roommates. It was apparently the newest installment of Super Mario Builder, a parody of Super Mario Maker, but with much, much more features. Since it was a PC exclusive, it was not provided to the Smashers, much to their chagrin.

"So what are you going to make with this... Super Mario Builder?" Linus asked.

"I don't know yet," Sally said. "I was hoping you and Big Brother could help!"

That managed to get Charlie Brown's attention. "Me?" he asked. "Sally, you KNOW I'm bad at level design. None of my Super Mario Maker levels get played."

"That's because you keep cramming the level with Thwomps and Bullet Bills," Lucy commented.

"Don't you make dead ends in your levels?" Linus asked.

"Shut up," she said as she continued her race.

"Pleeeeease?" Sally asked, giving him those infamous puppy eyes.

"Alright, fine," Charlie Brown said as he rolled his eyes.

"YAY!" Sally cheered. "I'll go put this in the computer!" She ran towards the dorm room's PC, but stopped. "Where does it go?"

"I'll help," Linus said as he followed Sally.

" _What did I just get myself into?_ " Charlie Brown thought to himself.

* * *

That afternoon, Kirby and Jigglypuff were riding to KFC on a Warp Star, while Bowser Jr. was providing a ride for Raven, Yoshi Jr., and Apple Bloom on his Jr. Clown Car. Needless to say, Raven was a little skeptical about eating out at a place with no drive thru, but decided to come along anyway. She wasn't fond of the triple date idea either, but Jigglypuff's puppy eyes were enough to convince her. Not even a half-demon could say no to a face like that.

"Can we hurry up?" Apple Bloom asked. "Ah gotta go!"

"I thought I told you to go before we left," Yoshi Jr. said.

"Well Ah didn't need to pee THEN," Apple Bloom argued, crossing her back hooves together.

"Guys, we're here," Bowser Jr. called as the descended to the parking lot. Meanwhile, Kirby and Jigglypuff crash landed into a dumpster.

"FINALLY!" Apple Bloom cried. "Ah'm 'bout to burst!" She scurried inside, with Jigglypuff following suit. Yoshi Jr. and Kirby also went inside.

"I'll catch up," Bowser Jr. said. "I just need to... uh... fix some things up with the Jr. Clown Car."

"Whatever," Raven replied as she went inside.

Once she entered, Jr. fished for his walkie-talkie. "OK, you can come out now," he said. Almost immediately after, Paper Mario, with Pooh, Flo, Zo, the Aristocats, Lady, and Daffodil in toll, crash-landed into the parking lot in a Warp Star. Tails was kind enough to make a translator too add on Bowser Jr.'s walkie-talkie, so the un-anthropomorphized animals could communicate as well.

"That was even better than last time!" Zo cheered.

"Wouldn't you agree Daffodil?" Flo asked.

"Hold on," the Holland lop said. "My head is still dizzy."

"It's a good thing I brought some honey along," Pooh said as he started digging into the honey. "Since KFC doesn't make honey."

"I can't believe we're helping again!" Berlioz cheered.

"Yeah," Toulouse agreed. "We're like, the dating team!"

"Now calm down dears," Duchess calmed her kittens. "We're here to help Bowser Jr. with his romantic outing."

"Thanks everyone," Jr. said. "You guys helped Kirby before, so just do what you did last time. And DON'T screw this up for me!"

Paper Mario nodded. As the Koopa prince entered KFC, Paper Mario folded himself into an airplane and scaled the building. Meanwhile, the cats used their claws to climb up the walls, while Lady, Pooh, and Daffodil hopped from tree to tree. The team then entered the air duct, where they could see the entire scene below - Bowser Jr., Raven, Kirby, and Yoshi Jr. sitting at the table, with Jigglypuff and Apple Bloom in line for the ladies' room, at their breaking point.

Paper Mario then lifted his hands and moved them around, instructing the team.

* * *

Meanwhile, Linus and Charlie Brown were helping Sally with her Mario game. She apparently wanted it to be a 2D game, though have Power Stars like Super Mario 64. They were currently on the seventh area in the game, Frenzy Factory, and were setting up the stage to contain the first Power Star, called Cog Jog. Lucy, on the other hand, was racing her online opponents in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe.

"Are you sure you want to put a Spinia there?" Linus asked. "I think a Spania would be a better idea."

"Well what about a Spunia?" Charlie Brown suggested. "Considering it is around halfway into the game, maybe we should introduce some powerful enemies."

"No," Linus answered. "The Spunias are too powerful. Those enemies should be kept in the Pit of 100 Trials."

"Why only 100?" Sally asked. "Why not a kajillion-billion-trillion?"

"A) That's not a real number," Linus answered. "And B) even if it was a real number, it would be much too long."

"What's the problem with having a bit of difficulty?" Lucy asked from behind.

"Who are you to ask about difficulty?" Linus asked. "You can't clear Adventure Mode on Intensity 3.0."

"Quiet, blockhead!" Lucy threatened. "Don't think I won't slug you!"

"She has a point," Charlie Brown pointed out. "Maybe we could meet in the middle and make a Pit of 300 Trials."

"But shouldn't we stay faithful to the source material?" Linus asked.

"Maybe we should ask Mario for advice," Charlie Brown suggested. "After all, he knows Mario games better than the rest of us." The other two nodded in agreement. They then left the computer and went to the seventh floor to Mario's dorm room. Thankfully, he wasn't in a Smash match yet.

"What are you three here for?" Mario asked as he put down his book.

"Well, I'm making a game on Mario Builder, and I need advice from the plumber himself," Sally said.

"We need help with the difficulty curve," Linus specified. "She wants to put a Spinia in a level halfway through the game, I want a Spania, and Charlie Brown wants a Spunia."

"There are also some other parts we need help with," Charlie Brown said. "We're a little unsure of the level design and layout of the levels."

"Well let me see," Mario said as he took out his laptop, which had his "M" on it. He opened it up and put in the code to connect to their computer, and saw Frenzy Factory and what was done with it. After taking a look through the levels, such as the sky high Mushroom Heights and mysterious Eclipse Cliff, he was quite shocked. There was even a Pit of 100 Trials in development.

"This is looking REAL good so far," Mario commented. Just then, Sonic came speeding through.

"MAN G-Dorf was a piece of cake!" he said as he waltzed into the dorm room. "And what are these guys doing here?"

"Mario's helping me with my game!" Sally cheered.

"Take a look at this," Mario said as Sonic came over. He, too, was quite surprised at their work.

"They made this?" Sonic asked. "There's even a Pit of 100 Trials!"

"And look at this," Mario said as he browsed through the files, opening one titled "Green Hill Zone". Sure enough, the stage that opened was a homage to Sonic.

"A stage based on MY series!?" Sonic reacted. "No kidding!"

"And it was all made by these three," Mario said as he gestured to Charlie Brown, Linus, and Sally.

"We NEED to find a way to get this project heard," Sonic said. "Something like this is too good to keep to ourselves."

"Agreed," Mario said. "It's certainly better than Color Trash. You get Tails and tell him to scan these files and make them into a proper promotion poster."

"Gotcha," the blue hedgehog said. "I'll be back faster than you can say 'Sonic Speed'!" And with that, he dashed off.

"Congratulations, you three," Mario said. "This thing here is gonna be HUGE!"

"HOORAY!" Sally cried as she jumped for joy. Linus and Charlie Brown also donned smiles on their faces. In no less than a few minutes, Sonic and Tails had already assembles a group of developers and promoters, consisting of Glass Joe, Cheerilee, Fluttershy, Shrek, Goomba, Wizzerd, and the female Inkling to begin production and help the kids with their game. Tails, Wizzerd, and Fluttershy were in charge of promoting the game on a variety of websites while the rest focused on the game.

"We're already getting positive feedback," Fluttershy commented. "Everypony- uh... everyONE must really like this game."

"And look, Nintendo already gave us a Cease & Desist," Wizzerd added. "DENIED!"

"Uh, a C&D is a very serious case," Linus said.

"Relax, we're Smashers," Sonic replied. "What's Nintendo gonna do? Sue us?"

"Yes, actually," Linus said.

"Well even if they did, Master Hand would pay the fines," Sonic argued. "We could BUY Nintendo if we wanted."

"Heck, we could buy Nintendo, Sony, AND Microsoft," Mario added.

"We're working on the Pit of 100 Trials," Goomba said as he took the computer seat. "Putting that in was genius."

"Well what's going to be at the bottom?" Cheerilee asked. "A secret boss?"

"Of course," Shrek replied. "What's a Pit of 100 Trials with no boss at the end."

"We're going to regret ignoring that C&D claim, aren't we?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Yes we are," Linus answered.

* * *

Bowser Jr. was a nervous wreck. He was sweating buckets, only thinking about what would happen if he screwed his first date with Raven up. Why the heck was he so nervous? How could he possibly pull off the most important part in any romantic relationship aside from getting to second base? Anxiety and fear was filling his mind. His only hope was Paper Mario and co. They were stationed in the ceiling above the dining area, and were helping Bowser Jr. through their walkie-talkies. Well, to be specific, Paper Mario and the Aristocats were helping. Pooh was sitting in the corner eating honey, Lady and Daffodil were sleeping, and Flo & Zo were playing with a checkers game they bought. Meanwhile, Yoshi Jr. and Kirby were waiting for their respective dates to come out of the bathroom.

"WHEW!" Apple Bloom sighed in relief as she took her seat across from Yoshi Jr. "That was WAY too close."

"Jiggly," Jigglypuff nodded in agreement.

"And what can I get you tonight?" the waiter said.

"Order some fried chicken," Berlioz whispered into the walkie-talkie.

"OK," Jr. whispered back. "I'll take a five-piece chicken meal," he said to the waiter.

"Ah want some rolls!" Apple Bloom called.

"And the rest of us get a five-piece meal, too," Raven said.

"OK," the waiter said as he scribbled the order down. "Your food should be here shortly."

Once the waiter was out of sight, Raven turned to Jr. "You know I can hear you talking into that walkie-talkie, right?" she said.

"H-huh?" Jr. asked as if he was caught red-handed. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"And I know you have a group up there helping you out with this date," Raven continued. "I can see through walls, y'know."

Bowser Jr. sighed. "I'm sorry Rae," he said. "I was just so nervous about this date, and-"

"And it's alright," Raven said. "But next time, just try to make sure it's just US going."

"What's wrong with us?" Yoshi Jr. asked, his competitiveness kicking in. "This is the Great Gonzales Jr. you're talkin' to!"

"I wasn't," Raven replied. "I'm just saying he should avoid making triple dates."

"Well Kirby and Jigglypuff seem to enjoy it," Jr. said. Indeed, the two pink puffballs were enjoying their time with their friends. The couples chatted among themselves for some time until the food came. Kirby made sure not to eat the whole meal whole, as it would look uncouth in front of his love, and Yoshi Jr. gave Apple Bloom the roll that came with his meal.

"So... are we done?" Toulouse asked from the ceiling.

"I suppose we are," Duchess answered. "Bowser Jr. and Raven seem to be getting along rather nicely. And he does not seem to be sweating anymore."

"Aww, are we done already?" Flo complained. "I was winning this game."

"And I don't seem to be out of honey at all," Pooh added.

"Wait, we ARE done?" Daffodil asked with a yawn as she got up. "Alright, let's go back."

Paper Mario nodded to the notion. The group began to leave when Paper Mario heard sirens from outside.

"Not again," Marie complained.

* * *

Not more than a few minutes later, and the group at KFC were arrested. Apparently, they were guilty of property damage because they crashed the Warp Stars into the dumpsters, cracking it. Miraculously, they were put in the same cell as Mario, Sonic, the female Inkling, Fluttershy, Cheerilee, Wizzerd, Linus, and everyone else who made game Sally was working on.

"So, what are you guys in for?" Sonic asked.

"Property damage," Yoshi Jr. answered. "You?"

"Ignoring a cease & desist from Nintendo," Mario answered. "Nintendo is a lot richer than we though."

"I told you we should have shut the project down," Linus said. "That way, we could avoid being arrested altogether."

"Well excuse us for being inconsiderate," Wizzerd retorted.

"Ah just hope mah sis doesn't find out," Apple Bloom said in worry. "She's gonna be MAD."

"Alright, so who's bailing us out?" Mario asked. "Master Hand told me on the phone someone was coming."

"That would be me," someone said from behind. Everyone turned and saw that it was Lucy van Pelt of all people.

"Lucy?" Linus asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm bailing you guys out," she replied. "One word to ANY of the others and I'll slug you. Got it?"

"Thanks, Lucy," Linus said.

"Well hurry up and get us out of here!" the Inkling ordered.

"Yeah, my feet are starting to cramp up," Goomba added.

"Only when you all promise not to say I did this to anyone else," Lucy said. "That means you, Bloom."

"Huh?" Apple Bloom asked. "Why me in particular?"

"Hey, are you insulting my girl!?" Yoshi Jr. confronted.

"Wait, you're dating THAT?" Lucy asked. "Why would you date a HORSE?"

"Alright, that's it!" Yoshi Jr. shouted as he miraculously broke the cell bars. "NO ONE TALKS TO MY GIRL THAT WAY! GET READY TO FACE THE GREAT GONZALES JR.!"

In one second, Lucy and Yoshi Jr. were in a fist fight, and either were winning. One punch after another, they seemed to tank each others blows, their bodies getting mutilated in the process. Meanwhile, the others were bursting out laughing.

" _Good grief,_ " Charlie Brown thought.

* * *

 **So yeah, this was kinda like Sticker Star-level quality here compared to my other chapters. I deeply apologize for that, but I needed to get something done.**

 **But there is some good news though. A couple of my friends off the site have stated that they were willing to help me write these episodes, so we're gonna get back to our original quality. I could have waited until they were setting up, but I think a WHOLE 'NOTHER MONTH would be too much for you guys to handle. We may also change the monthly schedule to a bi-monthly one if we need the extra time to write these. These take time, after all.**

 **Another thing I'd like to address is that I will now be taking suggestions for what future episodes should be about. If you have a suggestion, leave a review (or another method I'm not aware of, such as some sort of email send option thing) And remember - EVERYONE is in the fifth tournament. I'm talking ponies, RWBY, Undertale, 12-Ounce Mouse, Bubble Guppies, LITERALLY EVERYTHING IMAGINABLE (except OCs)! So go crazy!**

 **Also, if you guys have friends, then please tell them about this fic. It really helps. And like always, 'till next chapter, see ya!**


End file.
